


Baby, I'm yours

by yellowpeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire Novak, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babysitting, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, Teacher Castiel, Teenager Claire, minor drug stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpeach/pseuds/yellowpeach
Summary: Dean is a single father of a small baby named Mary. He is getting exhausted, and is in desperate need of a babysitter. Little did he know that the hired babysitter's father turns out to be his highschool sweetheart.Slowly, Dean understands that the babysitter must have been conceived at the time he and Castiel were together.





	1. Alpha/Omega/Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH OMEGA/ALPHA/BETA DYNAMICS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH **OMEGA/ALPHA/BETA DYNAMICS** , FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

 

In my fics, Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics aren't as strong as in usual Alpha/Omega/Beta fictions.

 

Gender doesn't matter as much as the secondary one (meaning alpha/omega/beta). In this case, sexism is when people (usually alphas) think that because of a certain secondary gender the people can't do certain things. The same way as in our normal World some people think that women can't do the same things as men can do because of their gender, and the other way around. 

 

 **Omega** = Submissives, usually very pretty and small people. Both men and women can be omegas, but being a male omega is a bit rare. As an omega, a person can birth children regardless by gender. Omegas are considered to be weak and  fragile, and they are very doted. Some people do think that omegas are the ones that should stay at home and take care of the children. 

 **Alpha** = Dominants, usually a bit bigger and stronger than others. Both men and women can be alphas, but being a woman alpha is a bit rare. Alphas are usually very hotheaded and try to protect their mates with excessive force if they are threatened. 

 **Beta** = The "normal" ones. Do not have such strong reactions to scents. Only women betas can birth children, male betas acts like regular males.

 

 **Presenting** = Presenting means the time, when people find out what their secondary gender is. It is like puberty. Uusually this happens at the age of 14, but can happen earlier or later. There are signs of the secondary gender before presenting, like the height or the over all appereance. 

 **Scent** = a person's original scent, which tells tells people who they are supposed to be with. Good scent attracts people easier, it's almost like a good parfym. 

 **Mating** = If two or more persons mate together, it means they are dedicated to each other for the rest of their lifes. A person's scent changes when they are mated. Usually people who have mated have a biting mark on their body. Sometimes it's on the neck, but it can also be somewhere else, depending on what the couple likes. 

 **True mates** = There are no true mates in this story, but basically two people can smell so good to each other that they can't be without the other or be with someone else.

 **Heat** = Only omegas have heats. They last from 3 to 7 days. At that time, omegas are very needy and to be blunt, they need to have sex, but this depents on the omega. During heats omegas are very fertile, and their scent's are more powerful than  on the regular days.

 

Feel free to ask more, if I didn't cover up everything!

 


	2. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I'm Claire!", she said smiling and offered her hand. After a few seconds, Dean took a hold of it and shook it gently.  
> "Hey, I'm Dean. Please, come in"

"Shush Mary, everything's alright"

 

Dean whispered to the crying girl desperately trying to make her to stay quiet again. Mary, the one-year-old toddler, was not having any of that and managed to scream even louder than before. They were at the middle of a grocery store, and the alpha was already getting angry stares at his direction. 

It wasn't an easy task to be a single parent, and if you happened to be an alpha on top of that - yeah, it wasn't easy. Still, even when she was screaming at the top of her lungs, Dean didn't regret anything about Mary. Not the sleepless nights, not the terrifying moments in hospitals, not even the time Mary decided to empty her applejuice box in his beloved car. Impala was one of Dean's most cherised things in the world, but nothing could make him angry at his own daugher. But right now, Dean just felt really tired. He was tired of seeing how people stared at them, like they were in a zoo. They could sense that Dean sure as hell wasn't mated, and Mary's other parent was nowhere to be found. Not that Dean wanted her to come around. The moment the woman told him she was pregnant with his baby and was planning to adopt the baby to somebody else, Dean knew he would never want to see the woman again. 

When he first met Mary, she was in a small isolette, which was a small bed that had a plastic cover around it. It was meant for babies who needed excess care, and boy, did Mary need some. Mary had been very small at the time, and she had to stay in the hospital for a month before Dean could take her home. For days, Dean would stay in the hospital, reading stories to Mary or even singing, when nobody could hear him. When Dean held the baby for the first time, he cried. He was so relieved to hold her in his arms and kiss her tiny little cheek. It is a precious memory for him, and he can't wait Mary to be old enough so he can tell her. Or maybe Dean's brother, Sam, will be the first one to tell her about his alpha daddy crying over a small baby. But Dean didn't mind, because back then, Dean couldn't have cared less, because the only thing that mattered was that Mary was doing okay. That his daughter was doing okay.

The day he got to take Mary home, he was all smiles. He remembers how Sam took hundreds of pictures of them on the way home, he didn't lower the camera for even a second. The ride to Dean's apartment had been full of glee. When they had stepped inside, he was greeted by his family, who had waited to meet Mary for weeks. His mother had cried and held the baby for a long time, like she was afraid somebody would take her away. And Dean couldn't blame her. The weeks in the hospital had been hard for the whole family. Dean's father patted his back and told him that she was one of the prettiest little babies he had ever seen. Dean agreed with him, even though he was sure Bobby had probably only seen 6 babies in his whole life. Even Lucifer, Sam's boyfriend, had looked at Mary with affection. He had scooped Sam close to himself and whispered something into his ear that made the other alpha blush. Yep, the other alpha. Not omega, or even a beta, but an alpha.

The thing about Lucifer and Sam were that they both were alphas. Being an alpha-alpha pair wasn't unheard of, but it certainly wasn't approved by society. It had taken months to make Dean acknowledge their relationship, and Mary had helped with that. Dean knew he couldn't let his child grow up without an uncle, so as soon as he heard about Mary, he made peace with his brother and his alpha boyfriend. He had never met the guy before, because he had refused to. On his mind he had pictured Sammy to be with one of the smaller alphas, but oh boy, was he wrong. Lucifer was a bit hostile alpha and freaking strong one too, and that was one of the reasons why Dean didn't approve him in the first place. He seemed to be so different from his little brother, who was always smiling and helping other people when they struggled. But over some time, Lucifer didn't seem to be so bad after all and if he made Sam happy, who was Dean to say no to it. 

On that day Mary got her favorite toy, a big fluffly bee stuffed animal. It wasn't big for Dean, but compared to the small baby, it was huge. Sometimes it was hard to get her to sleep without it. The stuffed animal was sometimes a real curse to Dean, because if it got lost, Mary was always bawling her eyes out.

And right now, the bee was in the washing machine at home. 

And because of that, Mary was screaming. 

And because of that, people were staring at them.

Dean sighed and patted the girl's back softly, but it didn't help at all. With one hand, he texted to his brother to go and get the damn toy, because he couldn't handle the screaming anymore. The alpha didn't let go of Mary as he continued the shopping, hoping that some movement would help her to stay calm. He still needed to get more stuff for the barbeque he was holding the next day for his family. Mary had changed Dean so much over the months of him being a father. Never Dean had ever thought that he would be holding family barbeques in suburb and inviting people from the neighborhood to come and join them with their kids. 

 

But it didn't matter what he had thought he was going to be. Because he was happy with the life he got.

 

* * *

 

 "Don't burn the damn burgers. You need to flip them already", Dean said as he took a sip out of his beer. His friend, Benny turned to look at him with one hand on his hip.

"Are you really telling me, a chef, how to flip burgers? Not cool, brother", he said grinning. The big man was wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook" with big letters. Dean didn't have the energy to make a comment about it, because he was too tired from the night before. Mary hadn't been sleeping that well, which meant that Dean wasn't sleeping either. He yawned quietly while looking at the people on his yard.

"Didn't sleep last night?", Benny asked as he finally flipped the burgers. Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really. The fucking bee was wet and she couldn't have it for the night", he said and glanced at his daughter's direction. She was sitting on Benny's mate's lap and playing with the bee that was finally dry enough for her to do so. Mary was still a bit too small to play with the other kids, but Benny's mate didn't seem to mind spending some time with her so Dean could relax for a bit.

"Shit that sucks. But at least the bee isn't dirty anymore", Benny said turning around too to look fondly at his mate. They had one three-year-old boy and one kid on the way. 

"He's real good with kids. Samandriel I mean", Dean told Benny. "Always gets Mary quiet. Man, I don't know how he does it. Does that man ever get tired?", he asked and crossed his arms. 

"Please, you haven't seen him on his bad days. When he is mad, nobody is having fun. Samandriel has his limits too, and every once in a while I have to make sure that he doesn't get beyond that point", the big alpha said and returned to the burgers while Dean still looked at them. "You know, I could give you our babysitter's number"

Dean turned to look at Benny with a shocked expression. He had never let a stranger take of Mary. When he had to work, he would always bring Mary with him or take her to his parent's house. Sometimes Samandriel watched her too. 

"No thanks. I can handle her"

Benny looked at him with a smirk. "Come on man, you are exhausted. You could go out on dates and stuff", he said and elbowed Dean a bit. "She's really good with Small children. She is very sweet and trustworthy".

Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know man, I don't want to leave her with some stranger. Is she an omega or..?"

"An alpha"

"What the hell? I sure as hell aren't leaving my baby girl with an alpha!", Dean said half-angrily. It would be so irresponsible, what would people think if...

"You are an alpha. Would you ever hurt your daughter because of it?", Benny asked.

"What? Of course not!" Dean exclaimed. 

"There's your answer. The fact that  she is an alpha doesn't change who she is. You are an single alpha parent, it's weirder than an alpha babysitter. She has babysitted my kid for an over a year now, why would I recommend her if she sucked?", the other alpha said and went back to the burgers.

Dean stayed quiet for awhile and listened how Mary laughed when Samandriel twirled her around. Maybe Dean could use some alone time, for once. Even when he was happy just to be with Mary, he sometimes wondered if it would be better if she had two parents instead of one. But because Dean didn't go out much, he couldn't meet any potential mothers to her.

"What's her name?", Dean asked.

"Claire. I'll give you her number"

 

 

* * *

 

 Dean nervously rocked Mary in his arms. He had finally gave in and asked the sitter to come and look after Mary for a couple hours while Dean was on a date. He had met a beautiful beta woman on the playground, and they had really hit it off with eachother. The woman, Lisa, had a child too, so it was easy to talk with her as she knew the struggles of the single parenthood. 

Benny had promised him that this girl, Claire, would be the best sitter he could ever find. But Dean Still worried. Mary was his everytinhg, and now he was leaving her with somebody he had never even met. He looked at her smiling a bit as she was looking at him too. She had the same eyes as Dean, and overall, the girl had inherited most of her features from his father. Golden hair, green eyes and a bit of freckles. She sure was beautiful. Dean held her a bit tighter while taking in her sweet scent. It was like apples with a hint of cinnamon. Mary gurgled a little and stuck the bee's little foot into her mouth. Dean was just about to tell her no to do that, when the doorbell rang. 

Quickly, he walked to the door and took few breaths before opening it. He needed to look like an alpha who you didn't want to mess with. But it was hard, because he was holding Mary, and when he was holding Mary, he was a softie. Dean opened the door to welcome the girl in.

As he opened the door, his posture fell. The girl behind the door had a long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She looked quite familiar too, which made Dean feel a bit better about the situation. He couldn't smell anything off her, so she was probably using some scent blockers, which was normal for alphas who didn't want to look like a threat. 

"Hey! I'm Claire!", she said smiling and offered her hand. After a few seconds, Dean took a hold of it and shook it gently. 

"Hey, I'm Dean. Please, come in", he said and moved away from the door so Claire could get in. They both walked into the kitchen after Dean had closed the door. He was still holding Mary, who looked curiously at the stranger.

Claire took her backpack off and drew out a small notebook from it. 

"Alright, first things first", she said. "Does she have any allergies, or anything I should know of?", Claire asked while holding the notebook. "I like to keep every detail of the kids here, so I don't mess anything up", she told Dean and opened the book. 

"Oh", was all that Dean could say. Damn it, he was a bad parent. He didn't even think about the fact that he would have tell something about Mary. 

"You are a friend of Benny's, right?", the girl contiuned while looking through the notebook to find an empty page. Dean caught the name "Latiffe" from the book, so Benny wasn't laying about the  babysitting. Not that the man could ever lie about anything. he was a teddy bear. 

Suddenly Dean realized that Claire was looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"Y-yeah. We met when I moved here last year", Dean told her. "Hey, you can sit down. I'm leaving in 20 minutes, so we got time", he said and offered the girl a chair to sit on.

"Thanks. Okay, so, her name is Mary, right?", Claire asked smiling at the little girl who giggled and hid her face into Dean's flannelshirt. Dean nodded and Claire wrote it down.

"When does she go to bed? Around eight?"

"Yeah, or when she feels like it. She can't sleep with out her bee", Dean told her. and sat down on the other side of table and out Mary on his knee. "She adores them".

Claire chuckled.

"Really? She should see my house then. My dad is a bee-enthusiastic too, as a child all of my clothes had bees on them. He always rants about how bees are important to the nature", she grinned. "And we have bee-curtains too"

Dean smiled a bit at that. 

"Your dad reminds me of somebody I used to know back in school", he said making Claire nod. "Okay. So, she doesn't have any allergies. She mostly still eats milk, but there are small blue containers in the fridge. They are mushed up vegetables, you can give one of those to her"

"Alright", Claire said as she wrote it down. "...blue containers. Got it. What about lullabies?"

 

* * *

 

The date with Lisa had been a success. For the first time in Dean's life, he felt a bit sad about the fact that he had to go back home to look after his daughter instead of heading into a hotel with an omega. Of course, at the same time Dean was relieved to go back and see that Mary was alright. At the date he sometimes had sent Claire messages asking if everything was okay, but luckily Lisa understood it well.

 _"You are so sweet with her. I have never met an alpha who is as caring as you",_ she had said at the dinner and took a hold of his hand. Dean had laughed and told her about the grazy nights he had had in highschool. There was nothing sweet about that, but having Mary changed his whole life. What can you say, chicks dig when you are good with babies. 

Dean parked his car in the garage and closed thedoor after it. He didn't anybody to mess with his baby, even though he was living in a peaceful neighborhood that rarely had any vandalism. And Dean could always fix his car even if something would happen to it. He owned a car repairing shop in the city, which was doing well, since all of Dean's workers were very skilled with cars. They usually worked with old fancy cars, but sometimes they also repaired normal ones when asked. Dean enjoyed his work as a mechanic, it was his dreamjob. He had always wanted to own a shop, and his dream came true five years ago, when he bought the store from his father, Bobby, as he retired. He changed the name and the look of the Place, making it as popular as it used to be once, and Bobby had never been more proud of his son. 

Smiling a bit at the memory, Dean walked into the house whistling quietly. He neeeded to be quiet incase Mary was already sleeping. Dean didn't think that she was, because Dean wasn't there to tuck her in. He prepared to hear the cry when he stepped into the porch. But he heard nothing as he opened the door Quietly, Dean walked into the kitchen to find nobody there. Then he walked to the living room and saw Claire reading a book while swinging Mary in her little baby swing. Mary had a blue blanket on top of her and she was hugging the bee tightly. The girl was sleeping soundly. 

"Hey", Dean said gently and kneeled down to stroke Mary's hair.

"Hey. Sorry, she wouldn't sleep in her bed. Probably was missing you", Claire said and stopped rocking the swing. She closed her book. "Is it okay if I leave now?", she asked. 

"Yeah", Dean said not taking his eyes off Mary. Then he realized something. "Uh, hey, do you need a ride home or something?", he asked and turned to look at the girl. She shook her head.

"Nah. I just got my driving license. I used my dad's car, the blue mini one on the street? I'm sure you saw it", she said, and Dean tried his best not to grimace. Claire laughed.

"Like I said, it's my dad's car. He thinks it's safer rather than something cool, like an impala or something", Claire said grinning and stuffed her book into her backpack, 

"Did you just say Impala?", Dean questioned surprised.

"uhh, yeah. My dad has this old photo where he is sitting in a Chevrolet Impala. I don't know, I just like the car, and my dad looked happy, so it kinda is stuck in my mind", she explained. "Gonna buy one of those when I go to college", she grinned and got up.

Dean cleared his troath.

"I actually have one of those in my garage, want to see?", he asked and watched how the girl managed to grin even harder than before.

"Seriously? Shit man, that's so cool! Oh, sorry. I don't usually swear in front of children", she said sheepisly and looked at Mary. 

"It's alright", Dean waved it off and lifted Mary in his arms. "I'm pretty sure her first word will be something bad. I sometimes forget that she is old enough to learn words", he said.

"Alright, let's go see the car"

 

* * *

 

"Wow! I mean wow! This looks like the one my dad was in. It's so shiny…"

Dean smiled at the girl's excitment. She really did remind him of someone, she had the same facial expressions as...

No, he couldn't remember who. Maybe she was a relative to someone he knew. Claire was careful not to touch the car, but Dean gave her permission to go sit behind the Wheel when she asked. He also snapped a photo of her so she could show it to her dad. 

"Thanks dude. That was cool. Maybe I'll get to ride it someday", She grinned as she looked at the photo.

"Keep dreaming, kid, it looks good on you", Dean scoffed and wrapped the blanket better around Mary. "I think it is our time to go to sleep", he said when Mary stirred a bit. "You sure you can get to home in one piece?", he asked.

Claire nodded smiling. "Yeah"

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna pay you on your account, if that's alright?"

Claire nodded again.

"Yes. Okay, goodnight Dean, and goodnight Mary. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite,", she said and kissed Mary's cheek before putting her backpack back on her back. Her words made Dean freeze for awhile. Somebody had said those exact words to him so many times before, but who? Even the tone was the same. Dean quickly shaked the feeling off his shoulders. 

Dean walked her to the door. "Claire", he said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of my girl. I think I'll keep in touch with you, you seem to be a good sitter. She never sleeps this soundly when I am away", Dean told her. 

"Yeah man, no problems! I'm just glad to get more money. Your car made me really wanna have my own one, you know?", Claire said smiling. It was funny how she was so ease with Dean, they were both alphas, after all. 

"Keep up with the good work, and you'll get the car soon", he grinned.

Dean waved to her when she walked to the sidewalk to collect her car. He stayed at the porch when she sped away, and went in when he couldn't see the headlights anymore. He wondered how she had gotten Mary to sleep so well, even thought she was a stranger. He closed the door and looked at the bundle on his arms. He chuckled a bit when Mary sneezed.

"Good night, Mary. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite", he repeated smiling. The words made him feel warm inside, but he still couldn't remember the person who had said them to him. 

Shit, he really needs to refresh his memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya! Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or two, and I'll keep writing the story.  
> I'll correct the mistakes someday, but for now, I am just going to post this. 
> 
> See ya, loves!


	3. Blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when Dean thought about him, those lips on his own, he couldn't let go of him again. He couldn't believe that after all of these years, he was still in love with him, with his messy hair and blue eyes. The omega had looked so beautiful at the garden, he hadn't aged at all. Dean felt a bang of jealousy, when he realized that right now, Castiel was probably enjoying a lazy sunday afternoon with his family. He, Claire and his new alpha were probably sitting at the table, eating and laughing together.

"So... did Mary's mom die or something?"

"Huh?"

Dean turned around to look at Claire who was holding Mary in her arms. He had officially started to date Lisa, and because of that, he needed someone to look after Mary while he was hanging with her. Luckily, the little girl didn't seem to mind much, she was always smiling when Claire came to visit. The alpha trusted the girl and even started going out with his friends too, and not stay at home with Mary all the time. He was feeling rather well, and even his family had noticed the change. He was more outgoing and had more energy than before. 

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I was just a bit curious. I have met many single fathers before, but never an alpha", Claire said casually and wawed a Small toy infront of Mary who was trying to catch it. While Dean was waiting Lisa to get ready, or when he came back from the dates, he usually talked about stuff with Claire. She was very smart for her age and liked to talk, and Dean had nothing against that. It was funny to listen to her stories, since Dean knew he would have to deal with a teenager girl after a few years.

They would talk about cars, bands and school. What surprised Dean the most was that Claire had a very similiar taste with him when it came to music. He would show the girl the vinyls he got and even gave her some posters with autographs on them. He had tons of them, and Claire's grin was rewarding enough for him to give them away. 

Sometimes he wondered why Claire seemed to be so familiar to him. Maybe she reminded him of her own daughter, even though she was way too little to remind Dean about anybody. 

"Nah, if you wanna hear you can", Dean said rubbing his neck. "There isn't much anyway. Her mother didn't want a kid, and I did, so I claimed her when she was born. Nobody can take my little girl away", he said grinning as Mary made signs with her hands that she wanted Dean to hold her. Dean slipped his hands under the girl's armpits and lifted her up. 

Claire smiled a bit. 

"Okay, I think it's my time to go. Do you need me to come back next saturday? I got to watch Benny's kid tomorrow, but I think he wouldn't mind if Mary was there too", she told him and put her hands into her pockets. The alpha shook hid head a bit.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll hang with Mary tomorrow, maybe to go the aquarium or something", he said and rocked the small girl in his arms while she giggled and chewed on the bee's foot.

"Cool. Call me if you change your mind", Claire ruffled Mary's light hair grinning before walking to the door. "Good night Dean. Good night Mary, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite", she said the phrase. Mary was used to it now, she smiled happily and Dean wawed her hand to Claire. 

"Good night, Claire"

 

* * *

 

_"Good night Dean, sleep tight and do not let the bed bugs bite"_

 

Dean jolted up from his bed covered in cold sweat. He ran his hands across his face and sighed deeply. Why couldn't he sleep? He was dreaming the same dream over and over again. The dream always ended before he could see the person who was talking to him, telling him to sleep tight. All he remembered was striking blue eyes watching over him. 

Leaning on his knees, the alpha turned his head to see what the time was. 

2:13 AM

Mary would Still sleep at least five hours, so he had no reason to get up. But the eyes hunted him, accusing him of not remembering. Dean sighed again and slumbed back to the bed and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel insane.

Was he **going** insane?

 

* * *

 

"Shit!"

Dean lifted his eyes off from Mary to look at the driveway. He stood up from the porch scooping Mary in his arms before walking over to the blue car sitting next to the road. Claire was trying to start the car, but it wasn't moving anywhere. Dean could hear how the engine rumbled, but quickly died when Claire turned the key all the way. Sighing, the girl climbed out of the car and gently kicked it's tire. She wiped her blonde hair away from her face and glanced at the other alpha.

"Well, it finally gave it's last breath", she said and put her hands on her hips. Dean looked at the car and then back at the girl. Claire got her stuff out of the car.

"Ok, see you on monday!", she wawed to him and started walking to the other direction. Even though it was a Sunday afternoon, it was Still over 86¤F.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Dean asked confused, brows furrowed. Claire looked back at him, just as confused.

"Walking home, duh?" 

Dean shook his head and dug his keys from his jean's pocket.

"I'll drive you"

 

* * *

 

Dean parked outside of a small yellow house. It looked like it had two floors, because right before the roof there were three windows. The house had a small garden and it's fence was also painted in yellow. The garden was well-kept, better than Dean's, but it wasn't a surprise to anyone. Dean didn't have much plants in his, just grass and couple bushes. It was easy to keep it tidy, you didn't have to water the flowers or anything. And besides, Mary could run in the garden without hurting herself in roses or some other spiky things.

He could see someone working at the garden. The guy was probably picking out weeds, since he had gloves on and was squatting near a flowerbed. Dean guessed that he was an omega because of the way he was dressed. He was pretty petite and had a babyblue colored long-sleeved shirt on, even though it was very hot. At least he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His dark hair was pulled back with a hairband, but it still looked rather messy. If he wasn't Claire's father, Dean would have chuckled at the sight. Or maybe he wasn't Claire's father, since he had such dark hair. Overall, he looked very familiar to Dean, but he just couldn't think of why.

Claire opened the car door and yanked her backpack out of the backseat. 

"Thanks man, for the ride. It was too hot to be walking home anyway", she said grinning and put the backpack back on. "And my statement stands, the car is pretty cool"

"Of course it is", Dean huffed and grinned back at the girl. She closed the car door and looked over to her house. The car's window was still open. Dean wondered if he should go and greet Claire's father and tell him that she had a very clever girl, but the thought soon died out.

The man who was working at the garden got up and turned to look at the car. Dean's mouth fell open.

He knew that face. He knew those eyes and he knew what those lips could do on a saturday night. 

"Hey, if you wanna meet my dad, he is just there-", Claire didn't even get to finish her sentence, when Dean started to speed away from the house. 

* * *

 

Slamming the doors of the cabinet at his home, Dean dug out a big black box. He placed it onto his table and started to pull out old pictures and albums. Franticly he riffled through the pages of his college album. Then he found what he was looking for.

It was a picture of him and an omega, laughing at something in a fastfood chain's booth. Dean's arm was wrapped around the other guy's shoulder, and the guy was holding onto his hand. 

Dean stared at it for awhile, studying the omega's features.

Yep, the man he just saw was Castiel alright. 

* * *

 

He had dated Castiel back in highschool. He was a small omega from a very religious family and it showed. He was always dressed pretty conservative and even carried a bible in his bag where ever he went. When they had first met, Dean had offered the pretty omega a drink at a party, which he had kindly turned down. They started talking, since he was the first one to say no to Dean's offer,  making him a bit more interested in the omega than before. Castiel was very shy but yet so excited to talk to this big handsome alpha he had just met (that was what Castiel told him after they had started dating). He had explained how he was so happy to be living on his own in a dorm with friends, and being able to make his own decisions.  

They had started to date after a couple of months, and the relationship quickly turned into a very serious one. After graduating, Castiel got into a college. Not wanting to break up, Dean moved  into a small apartment with him. As they lived together, Dean also helped Castiel through his heats, which was a big ass sign of trust. Only his friends and classmates knew about their relationship. The omega's folks weren't understanding, so Castiel asked him to keep their relationship as hidden as they could. Dean didn't argue against it, because he was just happy to be with him.

Just as Dean was ready to take him home and introduce him to his parents, Castiel suddenly broke up with him. Dean remembers how he begged Castiel to stay, asking for a reason of the sudden change, but Castiel wouldn't answer. He left from their apartment with his belongings, and soon Dean heard that he had left from the college too, without leaving a trace. 

After time, Dean learned how to push the memory of Castiel away from his mind. Because every time he remembered him, he was in the verge of tears. 

He looked at the album in his hands and turned the page. He couldn't destroy the pictures of them, even though he had thought about it many times before. Castiel was smiling in every one of them, and Dean's own smile wasn't faded either. In the pictures they were always touching, only separated when it was Dean who was behind the camera. The alpha ran his finger against the photo of the smiling omega. It must be the same one that Claire was talking about.

Castiel was sitting in his baby, grinning widely. He was leaning onto the window, looking at the camera. The omega had large sunglasses on top his hair, and was wearing one of Dean's AC/DC t-shirt. It was too big on him, but Dean had insisted that it was too cute not to take off. They had droven together to look at a sunset at the beach near their college. The sun was still up, and it was shining through the glass only to stop to sparkle on Castiel's perfect skin. On that night, Dean had told Castiel he loved him. 

Before Castiel, Dean had been quite a player. After Castiel left, he quickly relapsed to his old habit trying to forget that the omega ever existed. No matter how many other omegas he brought to home, they were never as good as he was. Nobody could make him forget how after every day his omega would always whisper sleepily into his ear:

_"Good night Dean. Sleep tight, and do not let the bedbugs bite"_

Dean slammed his hand into his face. How could have been so stupid not to realize who Claire's father was? The girl was a spitting image of him, she had the same eyes as him. And they way she wished him goodnight - he should have known. And the house where they were living right now, it was very Castiel. Soft, yet bright colours. It looked like something out of Castiel's dream. If Dean remembered correctly, Castiel had said that he wanted to have a yellow house, the same colour as bumblebees were. Angrily, Dean threw the album into the wall. He didn't want to see the smiling omega again. 

He must have met someone else and had Claire. How old was Claire again? 16? That meant that she was made probably right after they broke up, or maybe even during their relationship. Castiel had always seemed to be a familyman, so maybe he had thought that Dean wasn't good enough for him, not a good provider to his needs.

 

But when Dean thought about him, those lips on his own, he couldn't let go of him again. He couldn't believe that after all of these years, he was still in love with him, with his messy hair and blue eyes. The omega had looked so beautiful at the garden, he hadn't aged at all. Dean felt a bang of jealousy, when he realized that right now,  Castiel was probably enjoying a lazy sunday afternoon with his family. He, Claire and his new alpha were probably sitting at the table, eating and laughing together.

Speaking of eating, was Dean forgetting something? He looked at his watch, seeing that it was almost six at the afternoon. Yes, he was supposed to take the milk out of the fridge to warm it up. Then it hit him.

"Fuck!", Dean quickly sprinted to the garage, slamming the door open. He opened the car and sighed in relief. The alpha had forgotten Mary, who was still sleeping soundly, in his impala. Dean gently took the toddler out of the babyseat and hugged her tightly. Who cares what Castiel was doing right now? He had Mary, and that was enough for him.

But when Dean walked back to his house, he couldn't help but feel a little empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this wasn't too rushed. The plot thickens on the next one! Thank you so much for commenting!
> 
> see ya!


	4. Inside the yellow house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are stoning out again", Gabriel said and closed the album. "Wanna talk about it?"
> 
> "About what?", Castiel asked. His voice was hoarse, and he had to force the words out.
> 
> "About him. About why he isn't here now. You obviously cared for him", Gabriel put the album down and laid down on the bed putting his hands behind his head. "I got time"
> 
> Castiel pressed his hands against his face and took a long breath in. He had to do this. He had to tell someone.

Castiel hummed softly as he walked on the street after a day in work. He had lended his car to his daughter, Claire, who regularly used it to go to babysit children from other families. Castiel didn't complain, because his workplace was only a twenty minute walk away from their home, and he was glad to see his daughter work so hard on something she really wanted.

The girl had dreamed of her own car for awhile now, ever since she got her license, and it was almost the only thing she was talking about. Castiel reminded her that she should buy a practical car, instead of a muscle one, but she wouldn't listen. Claire would grin and say: _"Come on dad, we only live once"._ Sometimes he was baffled to see how much she reminded him of her father who she had never even met. 

The omega sighed softly and pulled his bag better on his shoulder. Why was he thinking of the alpha again? He had started to pop up in his mind more often than ever before. Maybe it was because of Claire, who grew up to be exactly like him. Snarky, tall, grinning alpha. Castiel was rather glad about it, because he didn't want Claire to end up to be like him. Not that Castiel didn't like himself, but because of the fact that he knew Claire would be happier if she kept the positive additute.

Castiel looked up when he walked across the road. A smile creeped on his face when he saw his little house standing there. Castiel opened the gate, holding it for a bit longer than necessary. He remembers how lifeless the fence had been when he had first moved into the house. It had been so dull, untill he and Claire had painted it in yellow. He listened how the birds were chirping happily and flying through the air above his house. Bees were buzzing in the garden, dancing around his flowers.

 

Castiel took great pride of his garden. It was always blooming, and the neighbours were always asking tips for their own gardens. Gardening was something that always made him happy. It was so calming and he got to be outside and do something important. Claire didn't really understand it, but she sometimes helped him if he needed her to. The girl found the hobby quite boring, which Castiel understood. She had always been interested in action, so plucking out weeds wasn't exactly very exciting for her.

 

He closed the gate behind himself and walked to the door while taking out the keys from his bag. Maybe he should do some gardening right now. Claire wasn't home yet, she was probably babysitting, so he didn't have anything holding him back. Smiling, Castiel turned the key into the lock. 

 

* * *

 

The black haired man wiped sweat from his forehead. It was very hot, but he had a job to do, so he couldn't just run back inside to cool off. While he had been in the kitchen getting a water bottle, he had looked outside and seen something that made him gasp very loudly. In his garden, there was something that didn't belong there. It was a clematis, and a bad one. It wasn't one of those beautiful creepers or vines, oh no, it was one those that killed every flower near them. The plant would wrap itself around the other flower and act as a parasite, killing it's poor victim slowly. Quickly, Castiel had grabbed his yellow gloves and ran outside without changing out of his work clothes.

 

So now he was stuck in the garden wearing a long sleeved shirt. He didn't want to go back inside to change, because the clematis was very hard to get rid of. Castiel didn't like to use any poisons in his garden, so he had to patiently pluck out every little sprout it had created in the garden. Sighing, he rolled his sleeves up and contiuned to work. At least he had beige shorts on, otherwise he probably would have died.

* * *

 

After a few minutes he heard someone speaking next to his house. A smile made its way to Castiel's lips when he regonized the voice to his daughter's. He rised up with a small garden shovel in his hand. The man turned around to see who Claire was talking to. The girl was standing next to a big car, holding her backpack in her hand. Where was his blue car? Castiel bit his lips and looked at the other car a bit more interested than before. He looked at the driver, and for a second, their eyes met.

Green.

Everything freezed. The shovel Castiel was holding fell to the ground, and his knees almost gave out. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Before he could do or say anything, after a blink of eyes, he was gone. The black car was gone and Claire was walking towards him.

Did he imagine it? Was it really him?

"Dad? What's with the face?"

Castiel shook his head and raised a soft smile for his daughter.

"Nothing. How was your day?", he asked and looked at Claire as gently as he could at the moment. She was almost as tall as him, but it was expected since she was an alpha. She tilted her head a bit and looked around at the garden.

"Good. Or not so good actually", she said and looked back at Castiel. "The damn car -"

"Language"

"Yeah yeah, I was just sayind that the car broke down. I was just about to drive back home, but it wouldn't start. And the guy whose kid I was watching is a mechanic. He told me it was a no go, so he drove me back here", Claire explained rolling her eyes.

She watched how something flashed in her dad's eyes. Castiel's troath felt dry, his face was pale and he didn't see anything for a second.

"Mechanic", he managed to say without looking at his daughter. He couldn't face her right now.

"That's what I said. Are you alright? It's so hot out here, you look like you are losing your mind", Claire said and took a hold of Castiel's bicep dragging him towards their house. Castiel didn't fight back. He couldn't think right, he couldn't do anything.

 

_"...Mechanic. It's something that I have always dreamed of"_

_Castiel smiled softly and leaned to kiss the alpha's cheek._

_"Really? ", he asked and let the boy hold him tightly in his arms. They were curled up in the alpha's room on his bed. He played with Castiel's dark locks and nodded._

_"Yeah. I know it isn't fancy, but I hope that's enough for you", he grinned wildly while leaning in for a kiss._

_"It is enough, more than enough"_

 

"Dad? Dad? Shit", he blinked when Claire patted his cheek gently, looking concerned.

"Are you having a stroke or something? How many fingers am I holding?", She asked and held three fingers up. 

"Three. I am sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts", he said and blinked a few times again to stop feeling so dizzy. He was sitting at the table, but he didn't remember sitting down. Claire offered him a glass of water which he gladly took. The girl sat on a chair next to him and leaned on her hand, clearly not believing that he was okay.

"Claire, I am fine. I guess I was a bit too long in the heat", Castiel promised and stroked his daughter's fair hair. It made his heart clench when the touch reminded him of the other alpha.

"If you say so. I'm gonna go and call Sarah, she has tried to call me all day long. It's about a boy, like always. She always has a crush on someone", she laughed grinning and got up.

"I remember those days", Castiel smiled at her as she walked to the stairs.

"You do? I'm pretty sure you couldn't even talk about crushes, your embarrassment would have killed you"

"Claire!"

"It's true", she turned back at him to grin, making Castiel shrug. She didn't even get to the steps, when his father stopped her on her tracks again.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of this mechanic?"

"Ah, it's Dean"

There was a loud thud in the kitchen.

 

* * *

_He had butterflies in his stomach when he saw the boy approaching him. His legs wanted to shake, but he wouldn't let them._

_"Hey". the alpha said as he reached the table, offering Castiel a charming grin. He wass tall, muscular and everything of him screamed alpha. But Castiel wasn't scared of him. He had bright green eyes and his face was full of freckles, which didn't look scary at all._

_"Hey", Castiel answered a bit quietly, but still smiling at the stranger._

_"I'm Dean", the alpha said and offered his hand to the omega. The act was surprising, but Castiel shook his hand gently. His hand was rough against Castiel's skin, but it didn't matter. It actually felt quite nice._

_"Castiel"_

_Dean laughed a bit._

_"That's a hell of a name, damn! We should change it to something shorter, shouldn't we?", he asked. "Is it fine if I called you Cas?"_

_Castiel blinked a couple times, but nodded. He didn't have many nicknames, but this one was the best so far. His siblings sometimes called him Cassie, and some boys in their school called him Angel. But Cas… he liked it._

_"Yes. It is fine", he told Dean._

_"So, would you like to drink a little something?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head a bit._

_"No thank you", the omega said and looked away. He was pretty sure the alpha didn't want to spend his evening with someone like him. They were at a party, a drinking party, and Castiel didn't belong there. Everybody with eyes could see that._

_"You sure? That's okay, I can also buy you a dinner". Castiel looked at the boy again, surprised._

_"Pardon?"_

_"If you like me, let me buy you a dinner", The alpha repeated leaning on the table. "Come on, let's go. My car is outside, I hope you like burgers"_

_Is this what having a crush feels like?_

"...I don't fucking know! He just suddenly dropped...he is breathing, I'm not that stupid! Wait wait, his eyes are open - Dad, can you hear me?"

Castiel looked up and he was met with big blue eyes. His daughter was hovering on top of him, holding a phone against her ear. He realized that he was laying on the floor, his back pressed against the tiles of the kitchen. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but Claire pressed her hand on his chest.

"Don't. Lay there. Gabriel is coming to check you up", she said.

"What? No, Claire, I am feeling - ah", Castiel felt like his head was splitting in half. Claire shook her head.

"Yep, you aren't going anywhere. Hurry the fuck up Gabe, he's pretty messed up"

 

* * *

 

Castiel was sitting on his bed with a Hello Kitty bandaid stuck on his forehead. Gabriel had thought it was funny. Gabriel was his older brother, who was quite a teaser. He liked to pull little pranks on everybody, sometimes they were funny and sometimes they were not. 

He watched how Gabriel went through his highschool photoalbums.

"Is this him?", he asked and showed Castiel a page. On the page there were two pictures of Dean and him, smiling and hugging each other. Gabriel had actually never met Dean, which was odd, now that Castiel thought about it. They had been together over three years. But then again, Gabriel had always been abroad doing something shady. 

Gabriel sat next to Castiel and flipped the pages. Castiel looked at his brother and quietly leaned onto him. It was not usual for Castiel show affection like this, but he needed to feel safe. Gabriel was his big brother, even though he didn't always act like one.

He had the same hairdo as always. A bit long, wavy and hazel. When they were kids, sometimes people would tease them and say that they couldn't be brothers because they didn't look the same at all. Gabriel would scoff and politely tell them to fuck off. 

Against of all odds, Gabriel was an alpha. He was short, and from the looks he could easily pass as an omega or a beta. 

"Yes", Castiel told him and put the water glass he was holding onto on his night stand. Gabriel had been a nurse for awhile, so when Castiel had passed out Claire had called him. He had arrived to the house ten minutes later and took care of his little brother. With some aspirin and water, Castiel was new again. He still had a small headache, but it was nothing to be concerned about.

"He's hot", Gabriel grinned. Castiel wanted to shove him and tell him to behave, but he couldn't. Gabriel noticed the lack of Castiel's effort and sighed.

"So he really is Claire's father?", he asked. Castiel had been waiting for that. Gabriel had never asked about Claire's other father, because he knew Castiel didn't want to talk about him. But now, he had to tell him about the green eyed alpha.

"Yes", Castiel answered again and looked at the photo of Dean. It wasn't like he could deny it, Claire looked so much like him. They both had the same hair and smile. She was a perfect mix of her parents. A set of blue eyes and a blonde hair.

"Wow. You did good, Cassie", Gabriel said and Castiel chuckled softly. "So why was he outside of your house again? Because if he is stalking you, let me go and handle him", Gabriel said, and his voice hard and full of anger.

"No, no need for that. Claire.. she is babysitting his child", Castiel said, only realizing it now. Dean had a child. Or maybe even more than one. Was he mated? He had to be, since he had a child. It felt terrible to know that Dean had a family without him. But then again - why wouldn't he have? Dean deserved the World. 

His first kiss had been with Dean. On their second date, he had leaned close to Castiel and softly pressed his lips against his own. It had been warm and tender and full of affection. Dean had always been so careful with him, so gentle and loving.

He couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to be closer with Dean. He couldn't handle his thoughts that told him that he wanted to be with him forever. Dean used to give him flowers that he had picked from the fields himself. Which was quite funny, because Castiel knew that he had had to drive an hour from their place to do so.

Because of him, Dean wouldn't kill a spider in their home, he would take it outside and let it live. Because of his useless skills in kitchen, Dean would make them dinner after Castiel had almost burned down their kitchen. 

The memories were so vivid that Castiel could hear his voice and feel his touch against his skin. Soon, he realized that he was craving for Dean and his soul was weeping. But he couldn't meet him again. He didn't deserve his love anymore.

"You are stoning out again", Gabriel said and closed the album. "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?", Castiel asked. His voice was hoarse, and he had to force the words out.

"About him. About why he isn't here now. You obviously cared for him", Gabriel put the album down and laid down on the bed putting his hands behind his head. "I got time"

Castiel pressed his hands against his face and took a long breath in. He had to do this. He had to tell someone.

 

"I thought Claire wasn't his"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I hope it isn't terrible that I suddenly changed it into Cas's pov. Tell me what you think, because I want to keep the tension up and not just flop this totally.  
> Also somebody who left a kudos on this, was from the same country as I am! The username is in my language ;)
> 
> see ya all!


	5. Watering can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't believe himself. He had lied to Claire, telling her that he was going on a date, but instead, he was going to see Castiel. And maybe his new alpha too. He was ready to get his hands on that bastard.

 

_"Let's listen to the God", Castiel said softly and looked outside. The snow was falling onto the ground, and everything looked so light and bright even when it was an evening._

_"Even if He does not answer, we can still pray. The God must be sleeping, or might be talking to someone else. We'll get the answer eventually", he smiled and closed his eyes._

_Dean watched the scene quietly. He roses from his chair and walked close to the man, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a kiss against his neck. Dean's father had been in an accident. He had drank too much and decided that it was a good idea to drive a car and..._

_they weren't sure if he was going to make it._

_"It is okay to be sad sometimes, Dean. I promise it all will be better soon"_

 

Where was the God now? Where was he, when Dean needed him to answer? The alpha had believed in something greater than humans once, but he had lost his faith when Castiel left. Did he ever even love him? Was it all just a little game?

 

* * *

 

Sam held Mary in his long arms as Dean stomped around the apartment. He had seen Castiel two hours ago, and right after called his Brother. He needed to yell.  

"So he lives here?", the taller alpha asked trying to sound calming. It was obvious that Dean was furious, and it looked like he wasn't going to be calm in awhile.

"Yeah. Lives about 10 miles away", he scoffed and continiued his tantrum. "Fuck, he has everything, Sam. The tiny house and the garden - who does he think he is? He can't just live his life like I never even mattered and -"

He was stopped by his brother who put his hand on Dean's chest.

  
"You need to relax. Do you remember what happened the last time you got so upset about him?" Sam asked.

Truth to be told, Dean didn't remember much. He did remember how angry and sad he was, and how -

"You drank so much. I was so scared, when you ended up in hospital. I thought that we were going to lose you. And after it, you barely even remembered Castiel. I-I, it was so scary", Sam looked away.

Dean huffed quietly and sat down. Sam had been only fourteen at the time. It must have been horrible to see his big brother like that. He had just lost his father, and his brother was going down the same way.

"I know. I just... I can't believe he is here", he said.

"I get it. I would have lost my mind if I had seen Luke like that", Sam said and sat down too. Dean looked at his daughter on his brother's arms.

"Claire is coming back on Friday. I have a date with Lisa"

"Are you okay with her coming over, I mean... She's his daughter"

"I don't know man, but I have no one else who could take care of Mary"

 

* * *

 

 "Hey there!"

Claire waved her hand as she opened the gate to Dean's house. She was wearing yellow shorts and a white t-shirt, looking as bright as the sun. Her hair was braided up.

Mary squealed happily and started to crawl towards the girl. Dean had put the toddler's hair in two little ponytails, which bounced up and down with the movement. 

 

Even though Dean knew who Claire's father was, he didn't ask her to stop babysitting Mary. The baby really loved the teenager, and it made Dean's life easier if he didn't have to find a new one. Besides, he trusted Claire, the girl was hard working and a good role model. 

 

"Look at you!", she grinned and lifted Mary up in her arms. 

"How did you get here?", Dean found himself asking, trying to sound as nice as he could. But seeing the odd look on Claire's face, he knew he had failed.

"Uhm", the girl shrugged and turned to look at the driveway. "I got a lift", she told Dean.

Dean looked at the green car close to his house. Outside it, a brown haired man was leaning on it, with crossed arms. After seeing Claire was alright, he nodded and wawed to the girl and got back into the car. 

"He is on a small vacation. It's nice to have him around the house more", Claire laughed and turned to look at the green eyed alpha again. Dean didn't look at her. He stared at the alpha in the car.

Was that Castiel's new alpha? A scrawny short man who drove a fucking volkswagen? The alpha met his eyes, and grinned at him. Fucking grinned at him, so knowingly. Had Castiel seen him when he had driven Claire back home on the last Friday? Did he sent this man to check that Dean wouldn't do anything stupid? 

He wasn't even sad anymore, anger filled his veins. This man, this alpha, was making him boil in anger. All he wanted to do was rip his head off and shove it - 

"...seriously, is the heat messing up everybody in this town?", Claire asked sighing. Dean realized she was standing next to him, rocking Mary. 

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts", Dean shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing, he looked at the car again only to see that t wasn't there anymore. Claire walked past him into the house.

"That's what my dad said yesterday, and then he fainted"

"...Wait, what?!"

* * *

 

Dean chew his bottom lip as he walked back into his house. It was 9 PM, the sun was setting. He stopped at the door, placing his keys into the lock, but didn't open the door. The man wasn't sure how to face Claire again.

It was weird. The girl had been nothing but kind to him, but it was hard to look at her. She reminded Dean of Castiel, and he wasn't too happy about it.  But he couldn't let it show, it wouldn't be fair to her. Dean knew how she was collecting money to buy a car, and he didn't want to just fire her. What would he even say?

Sorry, but I used to date your dad and don't want to see you in my house again.

He shrugged and sat down on the porch. His life was a mess. The date with Lisa had been horrible. Dean had actually stormed out of the restaurant. He had told the woman about Castiel, and she started insulting the black haired man with such heartless words he couldn't even repeat. She didn't even know him.

It was stupid, but he didn't want other people to rant about Castiel. He had a kid and a garden, he didn't need the hate. Well, he still got it. Dean wasn't sure if he could ever stop hating him. Or loving him, but he wouldn't tell that to anyone.

While he was moping there, he didn't notice how somebody sat next to him.

"Hey", Claire said quietly and leaned on her knees.

"Hey", Dean answered.

"Was it that bad?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Is she sleeping?", Dean turned to look at the girl and she nodded as an answer.

"Like a baby", she grinned.

"I fixed your car"

Claire looked Dean surprised.

"Wow, really?"

Dean nodded and looked towards at the driveway where the little blue car was standing.

"The motor just needed some oil. I also changed a couple parts too", he said.

"Thanks", Claire said as she reached for her phone. "Just gonna tell my dad to pay you back"

"What? No no, it's alright. It only took me about 15 minutes", Dean assured. It was a lie, but he couldn't take money from Claire or his family. Besides, he really didn't want Castiel to know that he had fixed his car. Claire looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now go, I'll go check Mary soon".

"Alright. Thanks for the car! Good night, and don't let the bedbugs bite mr. Winchester!"

Claire walked to the car, it almost looked like she was walking into the sunset.

 

* * *

 

_Castiel shook his head._

_"Please, I will never learn", he said and sighed softly._

_Dean held his waist tighter, not letting go of his hand. They were in the middle of their living room, while the cd was playing. Dean was trying to teach Castiel how to dance, but the omega kept stumbling on his own feet._

_"It's real easy, Cas. Just let the music guide you", he tried to cheer the other young man up. "You go one step back, and one step forward. Then you so it again"_

_Castiel looked at his feet while he tried to move with Dean. This time, he didn't stumble as bad as before. He had never been much of a dancer._

_"Just like that baby, you're doing great", Dean grinned and twirled Castiel around under his hand, letting go of his waist. The smaller man giggled softly, and pressed himself against Dean._

_"Why are you even teaching me this? I should study for the math exam", Castiel said, but didn't move an inch away from the other._

_"You don't want to look like a fool in our wedding, don't you?", Dean asked smirking and ruffled Castiel's hair._

_"Wedding?! Are you out of your mind Winchester!?",  he exclaimed while blushing furiously._

_"Maybe, but hey - you didn't say no",_

_"I cannot believe you", Castiel muttered and hid his face into Dean's shirt while he laughed._

He couldn't believe himself. He had lied to Claire, telling her that he was going on a date, but instead, he was going to see Castiel. And maybe his new alpha too. He was ready to get his hands on that bastard.

He was angry. He wanted Castiel to explain himself, even if Dean had to force the truth out of him. He had waited this for years, and he wasn't going to wait anymore. Angrily, he shoved the yellow gate open and stomped across the yard to the door. He was just about to knock on it when suddenly the window next to Dean opened.

Castiel poked out of it with a watering can. He was wearing a large yellow sunhat and a t-shirt. The omega didn't seem to notice him, since he just hummed peacefully while watering the plants outside his window. 

He had only loved somebody once, and swore that he wouldn't fall in love again. You would think that you know yourself better than somebody you met sixteen years ago. But when Dean looked at his ex-boyfriend standing there and holding onto the watering can, looking at the flowers with those beautiful pleading eyes, he forgot his anger. His heart felt weak, like he was eighteen all over again. Castiel, his Castiel was the only one who could make him feel like this.

The omega hadn't changed at all. Well, he wasn't as thin as he used to be, but that was alright.

Slowly, Castiel expression changed. He must have noticed the familiar scent that was close to his house. He turned to look at Dean. A shock spread across his face.

 

The watering can fell from Castiel's hand, and Dean catched it before it fell to the ground.

 

 "Hi Cas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, it is really late! I'll correct the mistakes later. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for your comments! Love ya!


	6. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you doing this?! What's going on, just tell me! Cas, don't do this. Don't l-leave me", he whispered when Castiel ripped his hand off from his hold. 
> 
> "I am sorry Dean, but I have to go. My ride is waiting"
> 
> "Cas, Cas please don't do this"
> 
> "Good bye, Dean"

  
 " _Look!"_

  
_"At what Cas, there isn't anything to look at"_

_Castiel pulled Dean on the ground next to him, making him fall on his behind._

_"Ow! Damn it, I could've hurt myself!" He said and rubbed his back. Dean turned to look at the other teenager, waiting for explanation._

_"What is it?"_

_"The bees!"_

_"What"_

_"They are pollinating!", Castiel said in wonder as he examined the flowers around them. Sure enough, the field was filled with bees, and it didn't make Dean happy._

_"Shit, why didn't you say anything! Damn, stay still!" He yelled as a bee landed on Castiel's knee. The alpha was just about to squish it, when Castiel suddenly grabbed his hand._

_Dean looked at him confused, eyebrows furrowed._

_"Let it be", Castiel said softly, and they both watched how the bee flew away. Dean sighed and flopped on the ground, laying on his back. He put his hands behind his head._

_"What is it with you and bees?" He asked smiling a little._

_"They are important. Without them, we would not have all of these flowers. Or honey, you like honey, do you not?", the omega asked as the soft summer wind played with his hair. Dean hummed and pulled him down to lay next to him._

_"I guess. But I like you more"_

"Sir? Sir?"

Castiel shook his head and looked at the student in the front row.

"I am sorry, where was I?" He asked.

"You were talking about the pollination of the flowers", a girl chirped from the row.

"Ah yes. You see, bees are very..."

He was zoning out again. This was the fifth time on that week. After the talk with Gabriel, all he could think was Dean. Everything reminded Castiel of him, and sometimes it was hard to just breath. He was filled with countless emotions which made him sometimes sob. Castiel felt like he was in the dark, and there was no way out.

Quietly, he tried to go on. He couldn't be like this, he had to be strong for Claire, just like he was when she was born. It had been hard raising her alone, without a partner. His family had tried to help him, but Castiel didn't want to raise his daughter the same way as he had been raised. He didn't want her to carry the bible in her backpack where ever she went like he had to.

When Castiel told his family about the pregnancy, it hadn't been easy. They almost forced him to get rid of the baby, but luckily, of course it was against their religion. Castiel didn't want to stay with his family, so he moved in with Gabriel for awhile. When Claire was almost seven, they had moved in to the yellow house they currently lived in.

  
After the class, Castiel prepared to walk home. Like always, Claire had the car, and he had to use his feet. It was going to be a fall soon, but he would still let the girl drive his car. He liked to walk in the fresh air, listening to the birds. The weather was still very hot, almost hotter than it was back in the summer.

On the way home, Castiel wondered if he should water the flowers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Castiel sat on a couch and let his head fall on the pillow. He was exhausted. He and Gabriel had just brought twenty boxes into Gabriel's apartment. In those boxes, were pretty much Castiel's whole life. He hadn't done much carrying, because his brother insisted he shouldn't strain himself. Still, even without doing anything, he was way too tired to unbox anything. Maybe it was because of the baby._

_The baby._

_Castiel slowly put his hand on his stomach. There was a very slight swell, which was only getting bigger as the time went by. Sometimes it was hard to understand he was in the family way. What was even harder to understand was the fact that Dean wouldn't be in the picture. Why would he? He might not even be the father. Castiel wished he was. He prayed for it every day. Even though, if he would turn out to be the father, Castiel couldn't go back. Dean didn't need this, he wanted him to have a good life. Being a father in such young age was never a good idea._

_The omega wasn't any older than the alpha. He was even younger. Castiel was only eighteen, soon to be nineteen. Dean was already nineteen._

_He softly stroked his stomach. It wasn't the baby's fault that he had messed up. Whoever was it's father, it wouldn't change anything. Castiel would love the child no matter what. But sometimes, just sometimes, he was afraid to hate it if the father wouldn't turn out to be the man he loved. Castiel hated himself for thinking such terrible thoughts about his own child._

_He flinched a bit when Gabriel dropped a box next to the couch._

_"Finally! You have a lot of stuff, little bro", he said and hopped on a chair._

_His hair was up in a ponytail. The last time Castiel had seen him, he had had a much shorter hairstyle. But then again, it had been an year since he had last seen his brother. Gabriel had been traveling around the world, doing this and that. He always sent postcards to Castiel, which he was glad for. It had been pure luck that Gabriel had decided to come home the very same week Castiel needed help._

_Gabriel looked at Castiel and his eyes fell to his stomach._

_"How's the bugger doing?"_

_Castiel chuckled softly and closed his eyes._

_"The baby is fine", he said and adjusted his position on the couch to be more comfortable._

_"Good. And you?"_

_The question threw Castiel off. How was he? He had just left the man he loved. He had left from college. He was an unmated pregnant teenager omega, living together with his brother with no income except for his parents. Every month they sent some money in, even when Castiel quit college. They didn't want him to go to school anyway while he was pregnant. Then everyone would know, and their reputation would be ruined._

_His baby would have to grow up without it's another parent, and there was a slight chance that Castiel would never find a love again. Actually, it wasn't just a slight chance. He would never find someone like Dean._

_"I am fine"_

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel didn't bother to flick the lights on. The house was filled with light, since it was only three PM. He had gotten home early from work, because the kids usually didn't have afternoon classes on Friday. Well, they weren't exactly kids, but they weren't adults either. At least not to Castiel. 

He was working in an university in his town. He was a professor, teaching biology and sometimes even English, if the teacher wasn't around. Castiel's job was fairly easy, or that was what he thought. He had always been good at school , so being a teacher was a natural choice for him. He got paid well, and he loved his job. What else could he want? The omega had gotten the job when he was only 30 years old. Before that, he used to work in elementary school. He had graduated from university at 25, because he worked hard. He had a baby to take care of, a job, and school. It had been terrible at the time.

The students respected Castiel, which he was very glad for. They knew that he had a kid and didn't have a mate. Some even said that he was an inspiration to many. It made him feel good to hear that they didn't think that he was just a whore. The only times when he was ever called a whore was when he turned people down. He still regularly got mating requests, but he never answered. The fact that he had Claire didn't change anything for some alphas. They still wanted Castiel. But he couldn't see himself mated to anyone anymore. Well, maybe someday.

Castiel walked upstairs to his bedroom. He took off his beige trench coat and put it on a chair. If he wanted to do gardening, he should change. He opened his closet and started to look for more suitable clothes

His bedroom was almost as colorful as the rest of the house. He hadn't painted it yellow, but blue. When Claire was little, she had painted white clouds on one of the walls. She asked permission to do it, of course. Castiel had even snapped a couple pictures of her while she was painting. On the room, there were two closets, a twin bed, a table with mirror… it was a standart bedroom. Castiel did have paintings on the wall too. Gabriel had painted them, he was quite an artist, even though he never admitted it himself. 

The omega pulled out a pair of beige shorts and a white t-shirt. From the top self he took a yellow sun hat. Claire had made him promise that he would wear it outside. She didn't want him to faint again. Of course, Castiel hadn't told her that probably the real reason he had fainted was about something else. 

After dressing up, he walked back downstairs to change his shoes too. He picked out ballerinas.

Maybe he should water the plants outside his window first. He hummed quietly as he filled the watering can under his sink. Castiel leaned on the table with one hand on his hip. He had so much to do today. He needed to fix essays, read the ending of his book he had started reading a week ago, get a dental appointment for Claire...

He quickly turned the tap off as the can was overflowing with water. The professor lifted it up and walked to the nearest window. It was easier to water the flower beds from the inside of the house. 

Castiel opened the window, and leaned forward, still humming softly. A Song he and Dean used to listen all the time was stuck in his head, and he couldn't stop humming it. The song was making him think of him again, it was almost like he was scenting him. The scent of apples was very strong. It was unlike for an alpha to smell like apples, but that was what Dean smelled like, with a hint of cinnamon. 

Wait. Untill this moment Castiel hadn't remembered the cinnamon part. The scent was way too strong to only be in his memory. Castiel turned to look at the side of the window, where the door was located. He dropped the can from his hands, he was way too shocked to be holding anything. 

"Hi Cas"

It was the only thing Castiel heard before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

_Dean was so strong and powerful. A picture perfect alpha. And there he was, holding Castiel back, crying over him._

_"If you want me to be someone else to you, I will. If you want me to be a mistake that just happens, I will be a mistake. If you want me to go home for Christmas, I will. Just please, please don't leave Castiel. Please. Because without you, I don't know what to do. I am already half way to Hell, don't make me go all the way", he begged, tears falling down on his face. Dean never cried._

_He was holding Castiel's wrist, while the omega was trying to leave from the apartment. His belongings were already in the car and Gabriel was outside, waiting for him to come. His heart felt heavy, and it was punding loudly in his chest. But he was strong, stronger than the feeling of sadness inside him. He had to do this. It was better for Dean if he left. But it was hard to leave, when the alpha looked the way he looked. He was crying so hard he almost couldn't get air in, his words were broken and filled with desperation._

_"Why are you doing this?! What's going on, just tell me! Cas, don't do this. Don't l-leave me", he whispered when Castiel ripped his hand off from his hold._

_"I am sorry Dean, but I have to go. My ride is waiting"_

_"Cas, Cas please don't do this"_

_"Good bye, Dean"_

 

* * *

 

 

When Castiel woke up, he found himself from his own bed. His eyes fluttered open, and he couldn't help but think that he was just seeing a dream. But as his eyes were open, he could clearly see the alpha standing in his room, his back turned on him. 

The World is full of people. But still, only one of them could make Castiel's world fall apart.

And there he was. The alpha Castiel had dreamed of for days now. He looked good, really good. Well, Castiel couldn't see his face, but he could see his back. Dean wasn't wearing the usual leather jacket, but a black t-shirt. But he had long jeans on. His hair was short as always, his arms were toned and his skin was tan. Oh, how very Dean it was. 

Dean was holding a pictured frame. There was a picture of Castiel and Claire. Claire was three, her hair was pulled up in two ponytails and she was grinning to the camera. Castiel loved the picture. He had thought many times that he should sent it to Dean, but he had never done it. And now, Dean was looking at it. 

The alpha turned to look at the bed where Castiel was. Castiel held his breath. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. All he wanted was to kiss him, to be held by him and only him. 

"I'm sorry I barged in. You, - you fainted. I didn't know what else to do", Dean explained and put the picture down. He turned his whole body towards the bed. 

Now Castiel could really look at him, at his green eyes and his perfect lips. He wasn't as wild looking as before, but he looked good. A big, perfect alpha. His face wasn't wearing the usual grin Castiel had hoped for, but he couldn't blame him.

"It is okay", the omega said softly and slowly sat up.

Dean walked closer to him, and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Castiel straight into his eyes. 

"I heard you fainted on Sunday too. Are you feeling alright? I got you a glass of water", the alpha said. 

This all was overwhelming to Castiel. He couldn't believe that Dean was here, in his house, offering him a glass of water. Had he carried Castiel upstairs? How did he know where to carry him? What was he doing here?

"Oh, thank you. I am fine, it is just the heat", he promised and looked at the other man. For a second, he saw a smile on his face. 

"That's so you"

"Sorry?"

"Fainting. Remember how you fainted when you got the letter from College? You were so afraid that you wouldn't get in", he chuckled quietly and turned to look away. Castiel was just about to answer, when Dean got up. He rubbed his temple, looking uneasy. 

"Castiel, what is this? I don't understand", he said, gesturing to the room they were in.

"What is all this? This house, it is... it is all you ever dreamed of", Dean laughed. "You really did get everything you wanted"

Castiel looked down, not daring to look at the alpha again. He could scent Dean's sorrow.

"You have a daughter", Dean contiuned and went back to the picture.

"She's so smart, Cas. You should be proud. My baby loves her", he told the omega. "Is that why you left? Because of Claire?", he finally asked.

Castiel didn't know how to answer. He was afraid, so, so afraid. But he couldn't fall apart now, not when Dean was finally there.

"Yes", he heard himself saying. 

The omega gasped when Dean hit his fist onto the wall. His hands were shaking when he laughed. 

"I can't believe I begged you to stay. After all of these years, you still find ways to hurt me. Tell me Cas, who is the alpha?" he asked, his voice was surprisingly steady. 

"W-what do you mean?", Castiel asked backing away from him. 

"Don't you dare - don't you dare to play stupid!" suddenly Dean was an inch away from him, growling angrily. His hand was tightly wrapped around Castiel's wrist, holding it up. He pinned Castiel on the wall. 

A sob escaped from Castiel's lips, and Dean face turned softer and he stopped growling. He let go of him, and Castiel let the tears fall from his eyes. Dean got away from the bed, walking to the door. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't be enough for you", he said, his voice was broken down. He turned to look at Castiel, eyes shining with tears. 

"Bye, Cas"

Then he walked out of the door. Castiel was shocked, and he stayed on the bed for awhile, but then he quickly got onto his feet. He ran to the stairs, chasing after Dean. He couldn't let go of the alpha again, he couldn't handle the pain anymore. But when he heard the door slamming shut, he knew he was too late. He ran back to his bedroom, lifting the bedroom's window open.

"Dean!", he yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw Dean opening the yellow gate. The alpha turned to look at him. 

"She is yours!"

"Who?", the alpha questioned yelling back. Castiel took a deep breath and refused to look away.

 

" _Claire_. Claire is your daughter"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed, mistakes will be corrected on someday!
> 
> Hmm, the timeline is a bit odd.
> 
> But anyway, right now, Dean is about 35 and Castiel is 34. Claire is 16, and if Cas had her when he was 18...  
> 18+16 = 34. Wohoo! Yeah, it checks out!
> 
> Sorry about the whole university stuff. Not an expert of that, my country has a really different system (education is free!). I'm not even sure if you can be a professor at the age of 34. I guess you can? I mean, if he started university at 20, he could easily graduate at 25, right? And if the University needed a teacher and fast… well, does anyone even care? :D


	7. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't - Claire, this isn't easy to explain"
> 
> "Spit it out, before I fucking cut you", she sneered growling a little bit.

_"Claire. Claire is your daughter"_

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. His knuckles were turning whiter and whiter as the minutes went by. Was Castiel speaking the truth? Did he hear him correctly? Was this one of his little games he liked to play, to hurt Dean even more than he already had?

When he reached his own house, he parked the car outside, instead of taking it inside the garage. He needed to know the truth, and he needed to know it now. The alpha got out of the car and marched to his home. 

Dean opened the door with too much force, but he didn't care. He didn't fucking care. As he stepped in, he heard Claire and Mary playing in the living room, so that's where he went. 

Claire and Mary were sitting on the floor. The toddler had the bee as usual, and she was using it as a little punching bag. Normally Dean would have laughed and compliment his daughter's way of playing, but right now, he couldn't. His eyes were locked on Claire. 

The girl turned to look at her, and she scrunched her nose. She must have picked out Dean's sour scent. Dean contiuned to stare at her. She had blonde hair, almost the same colour as Dean's was. Her facial features were pretty close to him too, she kind of reminded him of Sam. 

"Take it off", Dean demanded. He was turning furious. 

"What?" Claire asked confused. She got up, and was posturing a bit. The girl was an alpha after all, and she didn't react well to threat. But she smelled like absolutely nothing. Dean couldn't scent anything off of her, and it was pissing him off. He needed to know.

"The blockers. Take them off", he said, standing by the door. He wasn't moving towards her, he still had a little bit of sense left. Mary was surprisingly calm about the situation, she flopped onto her back and stared at the two alpha's in the room.

"Why?", Claire questioned Dean and took a step back. She was starting to look angry too, her facial expression was slowly turning harder. 

"Damn it, Claire! Just take them off!" Dean yelled, losing his temper. He slammed the side of the door, hard, making the girl flinch a bit. 

First, she didn't move at all. Then finally, she reached for her packbag that was on the floor next to her. Claire dug out a box of make-up wipes, and took one of them. She started rubbing the blockers off of her neck, and wrists. She had picked a  good time to do so, because Dean was so close to start spraying her with a garden hose. After she was done, she didn't get time to say anything.

Dean walked close to her, and pulled her close. He forced the girl to submit, and pressed his nose against her neck, scenting her. He could feel Claire's scent spike up, but it mellowed out quickly. Dean quessed that Claire was scenting him back.

Honestly, Dean had no idea what to think, because as soon as he had inhaled a one whip of her scent, he knew. The scent was a mix of apples and rain. The girl smelled like autumn, in a very beautiful way. She was his as much as Mary was. 

He wasn't sure if he was angry, sad or happy. Claire really was his daughter. 

 

* * *

 

It all made sense now.

It made sense why Mary liked her. It made sense how Claire was comfortable with him. It was all coming together.

Claire liked cars. She liked Pink Floyd. She fucking loved apple pies. It was as clear as water. She and Dean were so alike, and Dean hadn't noticed. Fuck, she was perfect. His daughter, she was his perfect daughter. 

Suddenly, Dean was kicked back.

"What the fuck man?!", Claire yelled at him, pressing her hand against her neck. Dean soon realised how violent he had been, and how scary it must have been for Claire. Even though she was an alpha, she was a really young one. She couldn't take Dean down, even if she tried, and she looked scared. Her scent wasn't happy at all, it was filled with anger and confusion. 

How could Dean even explain his acts? Claire clearly had no idea who he was, or why he had commanded her to suddenly get rid off of the blockers. Was it really his place to reveal who he was? But why should he leave this to Castiel, the man had done enough already.

"Claire", he said and looked her straight into her scared eyes. She didn't turn to look away, she was keeping her ground. 

"This isn't - Claire, this isn't easy to explain"

"Spit it out, before I fucking cut you", she sneered growling a little bit. She was finally having enough, she was standing taller than before, making herself look more scary. 

"Claire, I used to date your father", Dean said, trying to find the right words. Those weren't it, because Claire grabbed her bag and tried to run past him. He grabbed her arm, not letting go of the girl. His grip was firm, but not enough to hurt her.

"Dean, let me go", Claire growled, warning him. 

"Claire, please, listen to me. This is important", he begged. "The reason why I wanted you to wipe that stuff off was because I needed to know if you were my daughter"

She stopped struggling with him.

"What?", Claire asked quietly and looked at Dean. The anger washed off almost instantly.

 

"You are, Claire. You are my daughter"

 

* * *

 

Dean held a steaming coffee mug in his hands, while watching Claire go through some old pictures of him and Castiel together. They were sitting by the kitchen table. After the episode they both had been quite quiet, not saying anything to each other. Dean had just went to pull out the albums to show them to Claire as proof. While the girl was studying them, he had gone to put Mary to bed. When he had came back to the kitchen, he started to make some coffee. 

He didn't even ask how Claire liked her coffee. Dean made it the same way Castiel had made it, with two sugar cubes and a spoonful of milk. The omega used to like his coffee pretty dark. And the girl hadn't said anything, she just accepted the drink and contiuned to flip the pages.

Then finally, she broke the silence.

"Why did you leave?", she asked, lifting her head to look at Dean. 

"I didn't. Castiel did", Dean told her calmly. 

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Claire turned back to the album and took a sip of her coffee. The silent came back for a minute. Then it was Dean's turn to break it. 

"Cas and I were together for three years", he said. "I, I loved him. Hell, I was going to marry him. We met in high school, we went to college together. Well, Castiel went, I didn't want to. He graduated high school one year sooner than he should have. We moved into a small apartment together, close to his college"

"My father went to university", Claire said.

"He did? I guess he decided to try something new. After he broke up with me, he quit college. That's all I know Claire, I swear. I didn't know about you, believe me, because I would have never let him go", Dean said. Claire glared at him angry. "I mean I would have, if that was something he wanted. But I would have never left you. I would have been in your life, I promise"

Claire put her head between her hands.

"I just don't get it. Dad never talked about you, never. He kind of implied that you were dead. I've never seen any pictures of you, or heard stories", she explained sighing. "I don't know what to even say. I just don't get it"

"Me neither", Dean confessed.

"H-he looks so happy in these pictures. I have never seen him like this", Claire whispered, her voice broken down. Dean could see her shaking a little, like she was trying to hold back the tears. Without thinking, Dean wrapped his arms around his daughter. His daughter. 

"When he left, I was a mess. I thought everything was going well between us and that he was happy in our relationship. But then he just packed his bags and said it was over. I thought there was someone else. I started drinking. Hard. It was fucked up. I completely lost it for awhile, and if it would haven't been for my brother, I would probably be dead by now. I forgot about your father, because it was the only way I could get over him. There were days when I didn't even remember his name or the time we were together", he told the girl and petted her hair. She put her arms around the other alpha, holding onto him. 

"I would've loved you so much, Claire", now it was him holding back the tears. Claire tightened her hold, before letting the man go. She wiped the tears away and looked at the coffee mug. Then she turned back to look at him, grinning. 

"Does this mean I'll get like 16 birthday gifts from you now?", Claire asked, making Dean chuckle.

"I guess so"

 

* * *

 

When Claire left, Dean's heart felt heavy. He felt like he was losing his daughter all over again, even though he had learned that he had a second daughter only three hours ago. But he knew she had to go home, to talk to Castiel. After all, Dean was just a stranger to her. 

He wasn't sure what to do - should he call to somebody? Sam, maybe? Or should he just wait and see what Claire thinks about the whole situation.

_"It's fine, Dean. I'll call you someday. This is just too much for me right now"_

That's what Claire had said, when she had left. Dean had watched her drive off. It was hard not to be able to talk to her. He wanted to know everything that was going on with her life. He knew some, but not nearly enough, considered the fact that she was his daughter. 

It was hitting him hard. He just wanted to drink his feelings away, but he couldn't do that. Mary was still sleeping, and he didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to get so drunk that he wouldn't be able to comfort Mary if she started crying, like his father had one time done with Sam. So Dean went upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. He opened the door quietly.

Mary was sleeping soundly in her crib, hugging the stuffed bee. Dean walked closer and reached to play with her golden hair. The toddler made a sound and took a hold of Dean's finger. He chuckled a bit. He couldn't believe he had missed all of these moments with Claire. He had missed her fist steps, words - everything. The girl was sixteen now, a teenager. 

What if he could never get the same emotional link between her as he had with Mary? Would Claire even want to see Dean again? His actions had probably scared her off, maybe she thought that Dean had been abusive towards Castiel. Dean was afraid.

He was afraid that he was never going to see his other daughter again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the suuuper short chapter and the mistakes. I'll probably add more to this later. The next chapter will answer some questions you guys have been asking me. Thank you for the comments <3
> 
> Ps. If somebody is wondering what Mary was doing during the fight, she just fell asleep.


	8. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel checked the clock once more. Claire should be home already. She usually came back at least by eight a clock, but she was nowhere to be seen. Castiel had tried to call her, but she hadn't answered. If something was holding her, she would have called. And the fact she wasn't answering her phone at all made Castiel feel sick of worry

 

He hadn't said anything. 

He had just left.

Castiel shouldn't have told him.

Quietly, he shut the window and sat down on his bed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. What should he even feel? He had never in million years thought that meeting Dean again would go like this. Castiel had dreamed about it many times, even though he always tried not to. It was not good to hope for something that would never happen.

Except, it happened. Only a few minutes ago. 

Dean had been there. The scent of the alpha was still lingering around the house, teasing Castiel. It wasn't fair at all. It was unfair.

He must be happy. He hadn't looked look happy, but Castiel knew he was. He had looked so mature, and it had looked so good on him. It must be because he had a child or maybe two. Dean didn't smell mated, no, not at all. But that didn't really mean much. Maybe Castiel was just so desperately wanting him not to be that he couldn't scent it. 

Castiel laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. How could he even be so calm about this? Knowing Dean, he wouldn't leave things like that. so why did he just leave, and didn't even demand an explanation? No, he just teared his eyes off Castiel and got into his car. That was it.

Maybe Dean didn't believe him. Maybe he went home to check if Claire was his...

Claire.

Castiel knew he should be worried about his daughter, but he also knew Claire could handle any situation. Besides, Dean could never hurt a child. The omega hoped that he hadn't told her the truth. He had wanted to tell Claire in private, so he could explain himself. If Dean would tell her, she would be devastated. Or maybe not, he wasn't sure.

When Claire was growing up, Castiel had mentally prepared himself to answer questions about her other father. He was waiting for her to ask about him, at least something little, like what did he look like. But Claire never really asked. In fact, Castiel sometimes told her stories about Dean, without telling too much details. Just in case. So maybe Claire didn't need to ask anything, she already knew everything she needed to.

But she never asked why it was just the two of them. Never. So one day, Castiel asked her about that.

_"Do you ever wonder about your other father?" Castiel asked and looked at his daughter. Claire was on the floor, doing her homework. She didn't look up._

_"Nah. Why?" She tilted her head a bit, but kept writing._

_"I am sure you have some questions about why he is not present", Castiel tried to push her, and sat down next to her._

_"Dad", she said and looked at him._

_"Yes?", Castiel watched how she put her book down._

_"I don't need to. All I know is that he isn't here. That's enough information for me. I kinda don't even want to know. You are here, and that's enough", Claire said and smiled._

_"Okay", Castiel smiled and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder._

_"Thank you, Claire", he whispered and kissed her hair softly._

Claire wasn't mad about anything to Castiel. To be honest, she was pretty protective of him. Maybe it was because she was an alpha and saw how others treated her father and tried not to make it worse than it already was. Claire was a perfect daughter. So happy all the time, never under the weather.

Of course, she sometimes had trouble addressing her feelings, but that was normal. She was just an teenager. And, she was Dean's daughter. 

 

* * *

  _"What would happen, if you forgot this somewhere?" Dean asked as he tossed the bible in between his hands. Castiel came to the door and looked at the other boy on the couch. The omega was making hot chocolate for them in the kitchen of their apartment._

_"I do not know. I remember everything it says, so it might not be too catastrophic", he said truthfully._

_"So God wouldn't set our house on fire?", Dean grinned and got up._

_"Keep testing him, and he might", Castiel told him and went back to the stove. When he made hot chocolate, it was made from real cocoa powder, not from that store bought that had sugar in it._

_"I do not think God would care for such a little thing. He would know that it was an accident", he continued and stirred the mixture that was in the pot. Like usual, Dean wrapped his arms around the other, still holding the bible._

_"So if I asked, would you know what is on page 14?" He asked._

_"I think so, yes"_

_"What a nerd", the alpha snickered against Castiel's neck, kissing it._

_"If I was such a nerd, I would not let you kiss me like that", Castiel said and pressed his behind against Dean, making him shiver._

_"Come on Cas..."_

_"What, I am just simply making hot chocolate. I have no idea what you are saying", he said smiling. Dean's arm tightened around him._

_"What ever you say, baby", he continued to kiss the omega's neck, this time with more passion._

_"Actually", Castiel turned around, the whisk in his hand. "I am not sure what is on the page fourteen"_

_"What?"_

_"Let me check. It depends how big the text is. It must be something about Adam and Eve already, the world must have been created...", he muttered quietly as he took the book and shuffled the pages. Dean groaned loudly._

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel checked the clock once more. Claire should be home already. She usually came back at least by eight a clock, but she was nowhere to be seen. Castiel had tried to call her, but she hadn't answered. If something was holding her, she would have called. And the fact she wasn't answering her phone at all made Castiel feel sick of worry. He knew that she had been watching Dean's child, and he was starting to get really worried. He didn't know where Dean lived, and even if he did, he couldn't just barge in.

Had Dean told Claire?

Was that why the girl wasn't home yet?

It was already 10:30 PM. It was too early to call the police, she had been only "missing" for three hours. The police would laugh at him if he called.

Gabriel had promised on the phone to look around the neighborhood to check if Claire was with one of her friends. So far, nothing. Castiel was starting to freak out. He had no idea where the girl was, and it was starting to get really late. Finally, he had an idea. 

He went on the internet, and searched Dean by his name. He had done it many times before, but had never tried to find out where he lived. Castiel didn't want to invade too much. He clicked on many sites, but they all had information that didn't matter. He found his phone number, but when he called, Dean didn't answer. 

Finally, he went on Facebook. Shamelessly, he stalked all the photos he could through. Then, he found a picture of the alpha, where he was grilling steaks and drinking beer. The man who had posted it, Benny, had put a location in it. It was a long shot, but Castiel was taking it.

He grabbed his coat from the chair and left the house.

 

* * *

 

Castiel looked at the house in front of him. It had two floors, and it was a pretty basic suburban house. It was hard to imagine Dean to live in a house like that. It was plain, white and just very unlike Dean.

But it had been years. And maybe Dean wanted to please his new partner.

And maybe Dean didn't even live there, after all, it had been just a Facebook photo.

Castiel walked through the garden, worry growing more and more as he went. It was so late. What if he was bothering some strangers. What if they would shoot him for coming to the property? That sometimes happened. But he needed to do this, for Claire. Castiel needed to know where she was and that she was safe. That was the most important thing in his life.

Castiel clearly remembers her first cries and how she eagerly took a hold of his pinky when a nurse put her on his arms. Her eyes had been so blue, and Castiel had wondered if they would change over time. They never did. Her hair was so light, but as she grew, it turned a bit darker. It was just like Dean's. She learned to walk just a little under two years. Her first word was "dad". Castiel had filmed her say it for the first time. He had dropped the camera, so he could hug Claire. These memories were so dear to him. Claire was so dear to him.

So who ever was living behind that door, couldn't scare Castiel away. Not if that mentioned someone could tell him where Claire was.

 

He rang the doorbell once and then put his hands inside his pockets. For awhile, it seemed like nobody was going to answer. But there was light in the windows, so someone must still be awake. Then, he heard grumbles from the behind of the door.

Dean. 

The door flung open. 

"Cas?"

Dean was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing since he left Castiel's house. To the omega's surprise, he didn't smell like booze at all. In fact, he could actually smell the baby off of him. Claire used to smell like that. Suddenly, Castiel's heart clenched.

"I am terribly s-sorry to be bothering you, but C-Claire...", Castiel sniffed, letting his emotions finally catch him. "S-she did not come home tonight, and I am worried that something awful has happened"

Dean was about to answer, when a familiar man appeared in behind of him. Castiel looked at the man surprised. 

"Luci?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!
> 
> Here we go. This chapter was also rushed, because it has been sooo long. I have my A-level soon, so I have been super busy.
> 
> Thank your your lovely comments!! I love you dearly!


	9. Big brother to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't have the heart to kick Castiel out, not when he looked like that. His hair was even wilder than usual, and the blue eyes were filled with sadness and tears. Lots of tears. At least the wrinkled trench coat was left in the kitchen. His attire was usual Castiel: plain long sleeved shirt and plain pants. That's Cas for you.

 

Dean was sitting on his couch, his elbows pressed on his knees and hands clasped together. He couldn't even enjoy watching his favorite show, and that was a big sign that everything wasn't right. If Dr. Sexy couldn't make him happy, nothing could.

Well, if everything would be alright, Dean would be officially crazy. Nobody would be okay after finding out they had a sixteen-year-old daughter. The sad part was that he would have been so happy to find out Cas and he were expecting a kid. Sure, it would have been a little too early, but a big family was something Dean had always wanted. Children needed siblings. He was planning to meet someone and have more kids, so Mary wouldn't have to grow up alone. He was sure she would enjoy her life more, if she had some brothers or sisters. 

To think of it, how much different would his life be? He wouldn't have Mary and that's for sure. He probably would have stayed home with Claire, since Castiel would still be in school. Dean's family would've met the omega and their daughter. They would have had dinners together, talk about their future wedding and...

But that didn't happen. They didn't have a kid together, and they definitely didn't get married. Yes, the kid did happen, but Dean didn't get to know her. So, she kind of wasn't even Dean's, even though they had the same taste in cars. It still didn't mean much. 

At the times like these, Dean really wished his mom was alive. Sure, he had another mom, Ellen, which he also called mom, but sometimes, just sometimes, he missed his "real" mother. The one with the golden hair and kind eyes. But really, he didn't even know the woman. He must have been six when she died in a house fire, so he didn't remember much. But she had been a good mom. 

Dean knew he should call someone, to just talk the shitty feeling out. But he couldn't. Calling to his parents was a big no no, and he couldn't call Sam either. The guy would probably try to sue Castiel for the things he had done. Dean didn't want that.

Okay, he kind of did want that. Very bad. But he was sure that Claire wouldn't approve it, and he didn't want to upset his - daughter. The word made Dean shiver. What was Claire even thinking of him? He hoped he had made a good impression to the girl, and that she might let him in her life someday. Because, honestly, they had talked a lot. Dean didn't know all the details of her life, but he knew some. The girl liked to talk.

Dean know who she hated in school. Yeah that girl Jessica did sound like she was a bitch. He knew that she liked cars and had a good taste in music. He knew what she wanted to after high school. Doctor, if he remembered correctly. He knew her favorite food, it was hamburgers, obviously. 

It wasn't enough, but it still made Dean feel a bit better of himself. He knew his daughter was awesome, and he wished that he could tell her that. Claire could decide to not want Dean included in her life, and he would have to live with that. It was her choice, after all. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud knock on the door. When Dean got up, his phone started to ring. It was Sam.

_"Dean!"_

"Whoa, what's going on? You sound weird", Dean laughed. He didn't know how he could laugh. He had a sixteen-year-old daughter. The knocking only got louder. 

"Sorry man, I really got to open the door. Some lunatic is going to break it", he joked and went to the door.

 _"Ah, he must be there already"_ , Sam said. 

"Who?", Dean questioned the same time as he opened the door. He looked at the man behind it, raising an eyebrow. 

_"Lucifer"_

 

* * *

 

 

Dean leaned on the wall as he watched how Lucifer sneered to his tv. 

"Doctor Sexy? Really?", he asked grinning and sat on the couch, clearly not leaving in awhile. He was wearing a suit, because why the hell not wear a suit when it was 9 PM, and his blonde hair was combed back. Maybe he had worked late, like usual. Sam sometimes complained about it. 

"Why are you here?"

Lucifer looked up from the screen. 

"Sammy didn't call you?"

"Only I get to call him Sammy, and no, he didn't. Well, he did manage to say that you were coming, but I had already opened the door for you so...", Dean explained sighing. He wasn't too happy that the alpha was in his house alone. This was pretty much the first time it was only the two of them. Dean didn't like it. 

"I think you should bring me a bottle of whiskey before I start talking", Lucifer said and leaned back, waiting to be served. 

"Fuck you man, just tell me why you are here", Dean spat out. 

"I'm Castiel's brother"

Dean watched him for a second, and then walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?", the blonde alpha yelled from the couch.

"I'm getting the bottle"

 

* * *

 

They were two drinks down, when Dean finally repeated his question.

"Like, I get that you are his brother. Kind of have the same eyes. But why are you here? Did he send you here to scare me off or something?", Dean asked, pouring an another glass for Lucifer. The alpha laughed. 

"Cassie wouldn't do that. In fact, I'm here because of Claire", he admitted and took the glass to his lips, looking at the ceiling. "She showed up to our place"

"What? Sam's apartment?"

"Our apartment, you idiot. Yes. She came in and told us she didn't want to go home. After awhile of asking, she finally told us that you were her daddy", 

Dean was so lost right now. Not only was Lucifer Cas's brother, but he knew Claire? All this time? And...

"Sam knows her too?", Dean asked. 

"Sam? No. He knows that I have a niece, but he has never met her. It was a surprise that she came to us. I was sure that Claire would go to to my other brother, Gabriel. They have a good relationship. I'm the distant uncle who sends gifts and meets them in a once awhile, but we aren't that close", Lucifer told him. This was by far the longest conversation they had ever had. 

"Why didn't she go to Gabriel then? She could've had stayed here too", Dean sighed. He knew that it would have been odd, but he would have offered Claire a place to sleep.

"I think it's because Gabe would have called Cassie, and she didn't want that"

"She - is she okay? Should I call her?", Dean felt the need to comfort his daughter. If Mary was in the same situation as her, Dean would have ripped someone's heart out. 

"Don't fucking call her. The girl is a mess. She needs some time alone, and Sam is the perfect companion for her right now. Sam nearly started to cry when she broke into tears"

That was true. Sam could probably sooth her more than Dean ever could. God, his little brother was perfect. 

"Right now they are probably talking about some nerd stuff. She got excited when she heard that Sam had been in Stanford, she started to ask questions and stuff", Luficer contiuned to talk. But what was really troubling Dean was why Lucifer was there, sitting on his couch.

"But still, why are you here?", he asked again, this time hoping to hear the right answer. They needed to talk so Dean couldn't drink more. Mary was still sleeping upstairs, and she needed Dean sober. His hands were aching for the glass, but he knew better. 

"Isn't it obvious, I came to talk to you"

"Why?"

"I knew you were her dad. The moment I met you, I knew"

"What? How?"

"I could see it, duh. You two look the same and smell the same. Of course, I didn't tell a soul about it. I did want to rip your head off, and I actually did plan to murder you on someday. But then Mary came along, and I saw how you were with her. There was no way in Hell that you would have left Claire and Cassie alone. So I came to the conclusion that Cassie didn't tell you about her", Lucifer turned to look at Dean.

So Lucifer had been wanting to murder him. Now it all made sense.

"This is just so..."

"...fucked up? Tell me about it. Claire told me you and Castiel dated too. I had no idea he had ever dated anybody, he was the golden boy in our family untill...you know. I thought he just had a one night stand with you, and that was it. First, I didn't care. Cassie was happy, Claire was happy - everything was great. And now it all has gone to Hell"

"I'll drink to that", Dean said and raised his glass to click against Lucifer's own. After they had done it, Dean didn't get to finish his drink, when somebody rang the doorbell. 

"Shit", Dean muttered, thinking that it must be Sam. His little brother was probably filled with questions about Claire. He walked to the door, expecting Sam to be behind it. He was wrong.

"Cas?"

How did he know where Dean lived? He didn't ask, because Castiel looked like a mess. His trench coat was wrinkly, and his nose was red. Had he been crying? Well, he sure was crying now. He was standing there, on the porch, his hands stuffed in the pockets of the coat. Dean was suddenly very glad he hadn't drank much.

"I am terribly s-sorry to be bothering you, but C-Claire...", Castiel started. His voice was breaking and tears filled his eyes.

"S-she did not come home tonight, and I am worried that something awful has happened"

Dean opened his mouth, about to tell him that the girl was alright. He must be scared to death. If Mary was missing...

"Luci?", Castiel suddenly looked past Dean, and he turned around. Lucifer was standing behind him, smiling and holding up the glass.

"Hello little brother. Claire is fine. She's at my place", he answered. Castiel pushed inside, wrapping his arms around the suited alpha.

"Oh thank god!", he cried. Lucifer huffed amused and patted the omega's back.

"There there. Now let's all go inside and finish the whiskey"

 

* * *

 

Dean was standing in the same position as he had been when Lucifer arrived. The other alpha gave Castiel a glass in his hands and poured him some whiskey. The omega sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Thank you", he whispered. He kind of held the glass like it was full of hot chocolate. How cute. No, not cute. This situation wasn't cute at all. Dean shook his head.

He didn't have the heart to kick Castiel out, not when he looked like that. His hair was even wilder than usual, and the blue eyes were filled with sadness and tears. Lots of tears. At least the wrinkled trench coat was left in the kitchen. His attire was usual Castiel: plain long sleeved shirt and plain pants. That's Cas for you.

"Want some?" Lucifer waved the bottle in the air, but Dean shook his head again.

"Nah. Mary's here", he said as an excuse. Castiel looked at him, a bit curiously. 

"Your daughter?", he asked gently. His voice was rough, but Dean knew his voice was softer than usual.

"Yeah. She is a one-year-old, getting her first tooth soon", Dean said smiling. Why was he telling this? Castiel didn't deserve to know. 

"I remember those times. When Claire was one, she -", the room got awfully quiet. Castiel downed his drink in one go, and Lucifer poured him another one. To be honest it was kind of hot to see the omega drinking like that. Not that Dean found it hot, but some others might. 

"Enough with the games", Dean said and crossed his arms tighter against his chest. 

"Cas, I need to know. Why - why on earth would you not tell me about Claire? Was I so awful? Did you think I was going to fuck up like my dad -"

"No! Of course not, I -", Castiel looked at Lucifer, like he was wanting him to say something. Lucifer shrugged and went back to drinking. 

"What, Cas? I'm so tired of this", Dean sighed. "Because I don't understand"

The omega sniffled once more. There was no way of getting out now, all of them knew it. So he would have to come clean.

"Dean, I - I was sure she was not yours", the moment those words rolled out, Dean was sure he was going to faint. Castiel, his pure Castiel, had cheated on him? Now he was sure he was going insane. There was no way Castiel would have willingly - wait, was he serious? Castiel would have told him if he had been assaulted, he was sure of it. Lucifer gagged on his drink.

"No, you do not understand. I was on narcotics and I..."

Now Dean was really going to faint. 

 

* * *

 

 "Cas. When on earth were you taking drugs? Drugs? You?", Dean stuttered. He had sat on the floor, staring at the omega. What the fuck was going on? Never ever had he imagined that the Angel sitting in front of him could be a junkie. Not Cas, never Cas. 

"I was offered. They promised me that it would be pleasant to try", Castiel explained calmly, and thanked Lucifer for the other shot. 

"Really? Drugs? You?"

"Yes, Dean. It was on that Halloween party we went together. When you went to get drinks, someone came to me. He had these pills, and they would…", Castiel blushed. "...they said they would make our intercourse very pleasant".

Lucifer gagged again. Dean was lost, as usual. 

"And I wanted to please you. I got one, it was free. At first, I felt nothing, but after a minute, I needed it. I needed it bad. It was like in heat. My mind got all tingly, and then -"

"And then?", Dean asked.

"- I met a stranger. I had never scented anything so marvelous. It was amazing, and I could not control myself. I think I went home with him, because on the next Morning, I woke up at our home and he was gone. I was on our bed, without my cloth -"

"We got it, Cassie", Lucifer said.

"And you came from the store. I had changed our sheets, and washed myself. You did not notice anything, and I did not want to tell you. It was so embarrassing, I had betrayed you and -"

"Cas. I would have known. I would have known right away if you would've fucked with someone. Whose party was it?", Dean interrupted the omega. 

"Charlie's"

"But Cas"

"Yes, Dean?"

"It was me who went home with you on that night"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so:
> 
> The next one will held the details of the Halloween night!
> 
> Dean's parents are John and Mary. BUT when Mary died he and Sam were adopted by Bobby and Ellen. That's because John couldn't take care of them and so on. Jo doesn't really have a big part in this story, but she might make an apperiance.
> 
> Thank you for the comments! And no, he wasn't raped, it was totally consensual.  
> Also is it weird if Lucifer would be a lawyer? I mean, I am pretty sure he could be.


	10. Trick or treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /I absolutely hate this chapter, sorry in advance. Please keep reading the story even though this chapter is terribly written/
> 
> The girl stopped crying as she was handed the bee, and smiled happily when Dean kissed her cheek. Mary had a golden hair, and it was curly. She reminded Castiel of Claire when she was younger. She was absolutely beautiful. The omega watched the little girl in the backseat, not knowing what to say. 
> 
> But when Dean came back into the car, he knew he didn't have to say anything.
> 
> "It's going to be okay, Cas. I promise you"

_"Wait wait wait"_

_Dean circled to the other side of his car to open the door for Castiel. The omega huffed smiling and shook his head as he got out of the car._

_"You did not have to do that", he said smiling and planted a small kiss on the man's cheek._

_"Pfft, let me be a gentleman", Dean smirked and patted Castiel's butt gently. He was quite handsy on that night, but to everyone who knew him, it was obvious why._

_It was because of their Halloween costumes. The alpha's favourite tv show was "Dr.Sexy", and he had insisted that they would wear matching outfits from the series. So Dean, of course, was Dr. Sexy with the cowboy boots and doctor coat, and Castiel was a nurse. The omega didn't want to put on anything too revealing, so his costume was very accurate to the real ones you would see nurses wear in hospitals. Blue shirt with blue pants and a white shirt underneath everything. He even had a clipboard and tethoscope . But according to Dean, he was still out of his "wet dream"._

_Castiel didn't mind. As long as Dean was having fun, everything was alright. The only thing he was a bit worried about was the fact that they didn't have a driver who could take them back home. Dean wouldn't let anybody touch his car, and Castiel didn't even have a license to do drive. He didn't want to ask the alpha about it , because he was worried about ruining the atmosphere. Maybe Dean wasn't going to drink._

_"...wanna go in?"_

_The omega looked at him and smiled nodding._

_"Sure", he said and let Dean lead the way. They were going to their friend's party. She didn't live far away from their own apartment, but Dean had wanted to drive, so Castiel didn't say anything._

_She was one of the few people who knew about their relationship. Pretty much at this point everyone else knew too, but they had only confirmed it to a couple of people, like Charlie, the host of the party. Since their close friends knew about them, Dean was always talking about how they should meet his family, but Castiel wasn't ready._

_He would have to tell his own first. Maybe he should do it soon, since he and Dean had been together for over two years. But Castiel was worried. Dean wasn't exactly the perfect alpha in his parents' eyes. He wasn't very religious nor had any big future plans. A regular mechanic wasn't  what Castiel's parents had hoped for him as a mate._

_Not that they were mates. The omega wanted to have his family's blessing before mating Dean, and he was sure he wouldn't get it. He didn't want to tell it to Dean, because he would be furious. Or worse, he would think that he wasn't enough for Castiel. Because he was more than enough. He was his everything._

_Castiel pressed himself against the alpha as they walked together to the small house that Charlie had inherited from her parents. They weren't dead, but they had moved elsewhere and asked if the girl wanted the house. Of course she did want it._

_Some of the people were inside and some were outside of the house, drinking and laughing together. The house was well lit and had halloween decorations all over the yard. Castiel tightened his grip of Dean. He wasn't a big fan of fear, so Halloween wasn't his favourite time of the year. Dean however, loved it._

_"It's okay", Dean murmured into his ear as they went inside, past all of the people._

_He protected Castiel from any "fun pranks" people might pull on him as they knew Castiel's reactions to scary things. One time in college Charlie had put a fake spider in his drink, and he had nearly had a heart attack. But nobody really wanted to scare him now, since he had Dean. The alpha was pretty scary himself, and nobody wanted to mess with his partner._

_Castiel did not want to be the weak omega, but it was hard not to be, when it was so easy to just relay on Dean and let him handle the troubles. Besides, the alpha liked to be the protective one, so Castiel let him. It was worthless to fight about it, when they both were happy. Sometimes Dean might get a little overboard, but Castiel would tell him to back off if needed._

_They had arrived a bit late to the party, due the fact that Dean had to "perfect" his hair for an hour. But it just meant that the first awkward minutes of the party had been long gone already, and everyone had eased up._

_"Hey, look who it is!"_

_Suddenly Castiel was wrapped in a hug by a ghost. The omega shrieked a bit and Dean yanked the stranger away from him. Not too harshly, because he must've recognized the voice._

_"Hi Charlie", he grinned. "Cas has had enough of your scares. For life"_

_The girl pulled her sheet up so they could see her properly. Underneath the white sheet she had a pirate costume, which was a brilliant idea, since she always downloaded music or movies for free. Castiel hadn't realized it at the time, but after the party Dean would explain the costume to him._

_"Come on, I'm just playing with you. I must say, your costume is spot on", she grinned back at Dean and bumped his arm gently._

_They had been friends since kindergarten, and they had game nights together every other Friday. Castiel got to know her in college, when they were assigned to do a project together. Dean had been thrilled after he had learned that Castiel knew her, because then he could tell her about their relationship._

_"Thanks. Now, if you could keep company to my babe, I'll go and get him something to drink", Dean winked to Castiel and patted his back as he pushed through the mass of people. Castiel didn't want him to go, but he knew he would be too clingy to follow him._

_"So, what's up?" Charlie asked and pulled him towards the couches. They sat down together and chatted for a bit. Mostly they talked about school, as Castiel was still a bit shy around the girl even though they had known for an year. They didn't talk for long, since she saw a girl with braided hair near the door._

_"Oh shit. Sorry Cas, but I really got to go. Is it okay if I leave?", she asked, and Castiel couldn't really say no. He could see the way Charlie was looking at the brown haired girl. He just simply nodded and watched how Charlie tried to make herself look cool infront of her. Castiel laughed at the effort and leaned on the couch. Where was Dean?_

_A man sat next to the omega and leaned close to him._

_"Hey, beautiful", he whispered to his ear, pressing himself way too close for Castiel's taste. He tried to look away and ignore the creep._

_"Look, I can scent that you're already with someone. I was just simply wondering if you'd like to try a little something to make his night", the guy pressed on, and reached for something in his pocket. He had a small bag of yellow pills with a smiley face on them. Castiel got up, but the guy pulled him down. The omega was starting to get scared, and he was ready to start screaming._

_"Hey hey, relax. It's just a little pill, my darling. Do you want to know what it does?", he asked._

_It just makes your scent pop out more, you would want that, wouldn't you? Your man would be all over you, he wouldn't get enough. It's lik_ _e heat", he said, putting one of the pills on Castiel's open hand._

_"You would be in control. Just think about it, darling. The first one is free"_

_Castiel looked at the pill on his hand. What bad could even happen? Dean was there, he wouldn't let anybody touch him anyway. Maybe he should loosen up a little, like his brother always said to him. He should try new things, and if the pill would make Dean happy..._

_Dean loved Castiel's heats. The alpha loved the intense scent he always had during them. And if the pill really worked the way the guy promised it would, Castiel would be in control and could maybe enjoy their intercourse even more. It sounded fun._

_So he took the pill._

_It tasted like a candy, and nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. When Castiel looked back to the guy, the creep was gone and he was alone again. He needed to find Dean. But when Castiel got up, his sight suddenly got very blurry. He was feeling hot and...very needy._

_Oh god._

_He felt like he was in heat. His body didn't feel like his own, everything seemed to be so unfamiliar. He needed to find Dean, and make him take him home._

_Home._

_What was that aroma? It was the most delicious scent Castiel had ever smelled before. It felt like he was at home, at peace..._

_In Heaven._

_Castiel felt how somebody touched his arm, making him shiver. The omega pressed himself against the stranger. It wasn't Dean. Dean didn't smell like this. He knew his scent, and this wasn't it. The source of the delicious scent said something, but he couldn't hear it. He was high on the stranger's scent._

_"Take me home", Castiel whispered, not even caring what Dean would say. He needed to have the stranger. He needed to taste the Heaven._

 

* * *

 

Castiel stared at the alpha infront of him. No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't have been Dean, it -

"It cannot be", the omega said. He was sure of it. It couldn't be true, because then all of the years of hiding would have been for nothing. I f he hadn't cheated on Dean, it would mean that he had ruined everything. He could have stayed together with him, meet his family...

It couldn't be.

"What I remember of that night", Dean started and got up from the floor. 

"Was that when I found you again, you were in heat, and I took you home. Then we, uhm", he looked at Lucifer who groaned and pressed fingers into his ears.

"We fucked. Like we always do when you have a heat. You kept saying how we couldn't talk about this to anyone or talk about it ever again and I thought", he sighed. "I thought that you were embarrassed about it. So I didn't talk about it. On the next morning I went to the store to buy you a good breakfast, since you were exhausted. I had no idea that you thought you had cheated on me. Yeah, you were a bit jumpy, but that was it. How could you even think that I wouldn't know if you cheated on me? In our fucking apartment? Are you out of your mind?"

Castiel looked down. His hand were shaking. 

"You are lying", he said, feeling how his tears started to fall down on his cheeks.

"What?"

"You are lying", the omega smiled and looked up. "It was not you. You probably are in shock, and you try to deny it. I know this must not be easy for you to hear", he said.

"No, stop it. Just shut up, and listen. It was me. Fucking hell, of course it was me. It was probably the drug that messed up with your brain, but trust me, it was me. I took you home on that night. Think about it. How did the guy just magically dissapear from our place? Huh?"

Castiel didn't know. He had been just so scared that Dean would find out, so he had spent the entire Morning scrubbing the bedroom clean after waking up. He had been so glad when he realized that the stranger had left before Dean came home. After an hour, Dean had came home and just kissed Castiel, telling him to go to the table so he could cook the breakfast. They had eaten in silence, and Castiel thought he had made it to the safe waters. He couldn't believe his luck.

But then came the sudden nausea. It was horrible. And when he took the pregnancy test, he knew that he was screwed. But he still couldn't tell Dean, so he left, and ruined his and Claire's life. If he would've talked to Dean, explained himself, they would probably still be together.

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"Cas? Can you hear me?"

Castiel started to laugh hysterically. 

"N-no, do not touch me!", he said when Dean tried to grab his hand. "I ruined everything! If I had not been so idiotic, everything would have been -"

"Cas, stop. Just stop", the alpha said and wrapped his arms around the omega. 

"Claire hates me! What if she never forgives me?", Castiel sobbed against Dean. It felt so good to be held by the alpha again. "She is old enough to move away n-now. I do not want her to move o-out"

Dean stroked his back softly, not saying anything but kind words to Castiel's ear. The omega knew Dean was angry, but he was glad that he didn't lash out on him just yet. He was a crying mess already. When Dean pulled away, Castiel let out a small whimper, but let him go. Lucifer just kept drinking from the bottle.

"I can't believe this", he laughed. "Cassie, I love you, but you are a fucking moron", the alpha said and patted Castiel's knee.

"I know", He whispered quietly and wiped his tears away. 

"We could call Sam, you know, to make sure Claire is okay", Dean said, looking at Castiel.

"Sam? As in Lucifer's mate?", Castiel asked. Then his eyes got wide and he turned to his brother. 

"Luci? Why are you here?".

Both Dean and Lucifer started laughing, leaving Castiel clueless.

"It's about time you asked that"

 

* * *

 

"So Sam is your brother?"

"Yeah"

"And my brother's mate?"

"Yup"

"That is very bizarre"

Dean smiled as Lucifer laughed and nudged Castiel a bit.

"That is exactly what it is, my brother", he said. "But now, do you want to call him?"

Castiel nodded gently. Dean pressed the call button on his phone and put it on the speaker. He put the phone on the table, so everyone was equally close to it. The trio waited as the phone rang for a few times, before the alpha picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi sweetie. Just wanted to check in", Lucifer grinned as Dean made a face. 

 _"Oh, hi honey. Everything is okay. Claire is sleeping in the guest room right now. Why are you calling from Dean's phone?"_ , Sam asked.

"Actually, we are calling together", Lucifer said.

Dean leaned closer to the phone.

"Hey there Sammy. So she's doing alright? Did she say anything about Castiel?", he asked and looked at Castiel who tensed up a bit. 

 _"Uh, actually, no. We mostly talked about other stuff. I did show her pictures of you as a child!"_ , Sam said happily.

"What the hell Sammy, why do you have pictures of me as a kid?" Dean groaned and slapped his forehead. Lucifer snorted loudly.

 _"No reason. But since we are talking about Castiel…"_ , Sam started.

"Uhm, no need to go there Sam, just leave it for -"

 _"Shut it, Lucifer"_ , Sam said sharply. 

_"I understand that he is your little brother, but I can't believe he lied to Dean all these years. It's terrible. Dean would have been the greatest dad for this little girl. We should sue him. We could get a custody of Claire, Castiel seems to be a terrible father to her anyway"_

"No!" Castiel suddenly yelled. Lucifer patted his back gently.

"Sam, he's here", Dean sighed.

"And no, we won't sue him", he said.

"I know for a fact that he has been nothing but a great dad to Claire". Listening Dean's kind words made Castiel tear up again. He couldn't believe he was still protecting him, even after everything he had done to him. He had robbed a child from Dean, he didn't deserve this kindness.

_"...what? Damn it. I'm sorry Castiel, I was just so angry. Claire's a great girl."_

"It is okay," Castiel said and his his face against his alpha brother. "And thank you."

"Listen, kiddo," Dean said, "we just called to ask if she's fine. I'm going to drive Castiel home now. Maybe you should come and get your boyfriend, he drank a half of a whiskey bottle."

_"He did what?!"_

Dean hung up grinning. 

"Fuck you, Dean. You know he hates when I drink." Lucifer complained. 

"I know." The blonde alpha said and helped Castiel to stand up. His legs were like jello. Maybe he had drank too much as well. 

"Thank you." the omega smiled a little. 

"No worries. Okay, we are going to leave now. I trust you enough to let you be here until Sam picks you up. Don't touch my liquors."

Lucifer held his hands up. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

* * *

 

As they got to the car, Dean held the door open for Castiel. It made the omega smile. It was the same car as in their youth. It hadn't changed at all, it was almost shinier than 16 years before.

"Still calling it Baby?" he asked as he got in. 

"It's not an "it". But yeah that's her name," Dean huffed smiling and closed the door. He walked to the other side of the car and got in. But when he was just about to start the car, he stopped.

"Shit."

The alpha got out of the car and ran back into the house. Castiel stared after him unsure about what had just happened. He waited in the car for a minute or two, when the alpha finally came back. He was holding a crying little toddler in his arms. Dean opened the door and put the girl into the backseat of the car. Then he strapped her into her little car seat.

"Forgot Mary. Shh, darling. It's okay. Here, have the bee." Dean shushed the baby, giving him a large stuffed toy. It made Castiel's heart flutter. It was a bee. A bee.

The girl stopped crying as she was handed the bee, and smiled happily when Dean kissed her cheek. Mary had golden hair, and it was curly. She reminded Castiel of Claire when she was younger. She was absolutely beautiful. The omega watched the little girl in the backseat, not knowing what to say. 

But when Dean came back into the car, he knew he didn't have to say anything.

"It's going to be okay, Cas. I promise you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to fix the mistakes later, because honestly, this chapter is shit. So if somebody wants to beta this out, be my guest. 
> 
> I have no idea if Dr.Sexy existed in Dean's youth, but oh well…
> 
> I know there are some major gabs in the story. Like after finding out that Claire was Dean's, why didn't Cas go to tell him? The next one will answer to that. Again, sorry about the mistakes. I blame it on my A-levels (We have many). And I am soooo tireeeed.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love ya!


	11. Sixteen years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sammy, I - you know I love you, right?” Dean asked his little brother. He wasn’t proud of his actions, but he couldn’t take them back now.
> 
> “You have a weird way of showing it then”

It felt very odd to be in the same car as Castiel after 16 years. Him being drunk didn’t help at all. Everything Dean thought he knew of his high school sweetheart felt as though it had been blown away over the course of the day. Sweet innocent Castiel wasn't as sweet and innocent as Dean had pictured. No. He had tried drugs, had sex with a "stranger", raised a child without telling the dad about it... and now he was drunk. Everything was so wrong and right at the same time. No, actually, nothing was right, and something needed to be said.

"Cas,"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you do it? Were you angry with me or...?"

"Are we talking about Claire?" Castiel asked as he looked outside, probably not daring to look at him.

"Yeah. We are," Dean sighed. He wanted to be angry; he wanted to shout at him and take Claire away. But he couldn't do it, not to Castiel.

"Like I told you, I thought she was not yours. I did not want to break your heart by telling you about my... affair"

"But it wasn't a fucking affair; it was me. And you know by now that she's mine. Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew? It doesn't make any sense Cas, it just doesn't".

It was very hard to keep his tone light, but Dean tried, because he didn't want to startle his little girl. He glanced at the backseat, and smiled at his daughter, who returned the smile with a dimpled grin. It helped him to stay more calm.

"I-I, it was not easy for me. When she was born, her scent was similar to yours. But I could not be sure about it. Not until Claire presented, and after that, it was so late. 15 years. I was afraid of your reaction. I am terribly sorry about all this, I never wished to harm you. I was just so very afraid."

Castiel's voice was deep, as always, but it was full of regret. Even when Dean knew that Castiel was regretting his actions, he couldn’t just forgive him right away. He had thought for months that Mary was his first-born child, and his only daughter. Now he had learned that she was actually his second daughter, born 15 years after the first one.

"It breaks my heart to know that you would have been a wonderful father. Claire has told me how great you are with your daughter. I am happy for you. You look like you have found your peace," the omega told him and turned to finally face him. He was smiling softly.

Dean snorted a bit but grinned through the pain.

"Peace? Nah, not since you left. It’s never been the same, you know? I still have a box full of pictures of us. Remember that time I took you to see the sunset and you were wearing my t-shirt? I sometimes just stare at it, and live in the moment over and over again. I bet that I would be at the bar right now if Mary wasn't here. Drinking was the only way to drown the memory of your blue eyes", he huffed.

"Have you listened to the way you talk? You are calm, much more than I am at this moment. You are talking about your feelings. When have you ever talked about feelings? I always had to force them out of you, but now, now you are speaking freely," Castiel insisted and sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"What are we going to do? Claire is already sixteen"

"We are going to do whatever Claire says," Dean said, turning the wheel. He missed Castiel's gentle smile.

 

* * *

 

After taking the omega home, Dean drove to his brother's house. He knew Sam wanted to talk to him, and it was better to do it right away. Also, he wanted to make sure that Claire was really as okay as Sam had promised. The alpha parked outside of a big, fancy house. Since the owners were both lawyers, they had needed a house to match their combined income. It was shiny and new, and a place where Dean would never willingly live.  But Sam and Lucifer fit there perfectly in their fancy suits.

The blonde man took Mary out of the car and carried her to the door. Dean wasn't sure if he should knock or not because he was afraid that he would wake up everybody, but luckily, he didn't have to choose. Sam opened the door for him as soon as he stepped on the porch.

"Oh," Dean's little brother said happily when he saw Mary. He took the toddler in his arms and kissed her hair softly.

"Waited for me, huh?" Dean asked grinning and putting his hands into his pockets as he entered the house. Sam closed the door behind him.

"Yep. Also, Luci isn't here yet. Apparently he found your scotch. I’m making him take a cab, but he won’t be back here anytime soon"

"That fucking bastard, I told him not to touch my stuff," Dean grumbled. The brothers walked to the living room. Sam had been reading a book and drinking wine, which pretty usual for him. Well, maybe not the wine, since Sam wasn’t a big drinker unlike Lucifer. Dean sat on the fancy white sofa and yawned loudly.

"Long night?" the taller alpha asked and nuzzled with Mary.

"You could say so. I guess I need to tell you all about it," Dean sighed.

"Mm-m, every detail"

 

* * *

 

 

"...so he didn't tell me at all. Isn't that just fucking great? Sixteen years, he waited for sixteen years!”

“That sucks,” Sam commented. He looked like he wanted to ask Dean not to curse in front of the child, but Mary had fallen asleep a long time ago, so he didn’t really need to watch his words. Dean had talked about Castiel for an hour already, but he wanted to get it all out. He seemed to be done, since he finally sat down again.

“So you still love him?”

“What?”, Dean asked confused. “I ranted about him for a fucking hour, what do you think?”

“I think that you still love him. You are so passionate about this, and you don’t want to sue him. The old Dean would have probably beaten him up”, Sam shrugged and put Mary in her baby bassinet. The younger Winchester used to babysit her often, so he had gotten a bassinet for her to use in his home.

“I wouldn’t beat an omega.”

“Quite sexist”, Sam grinned and sat in front of Dean

“Shut up, bitch”

“Jerk”

Dean had never sighed as many times as he had tonight. He looked at the picture of Lucifer and Sam that was on the top of the fireplace. Oh yeah.

“So, if Lucifer’s his brother, how come he never mentioned him to you?”

"I don’t know. I’ve asked him a couple times about his siblings, but never got a straight answer. Lucifer's family didn’t really approve of his relationships, so I guess he cut them off. I have never even seen pictures of his relatives," Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I've heard that they're pretty strict people. Lucifer being Lucifer, liking alphas was probably the last straw for them. At least it would be to me. It’s weird," Dean grinned, but the grin soon faded when Sam's face fell.

"Sorry, Sammy. Didn't mean it like that,"

"I know," the taller man said, but his words didn't match his tone.

 

“Sammy, come on. Do you really think I don’t know when you are angry?” Dean sighed for once again. He was so tired of arguing about Lucifer because it never ended well.

 

“What do you want me to say? Dean, I take a lot of shit from you. Why can’t you just let me be happy and live my own life? I’m not a little kid anymore. Lucifer isn’t even the first alpha I liked; it’s not like he brainwashed me. So cut it out.” the brown haired man stated. He had said it many times before, but Dean still had hard time believing him.

 

“Fine. Like alphas all you want, but why Lucifer? He is nothing like you”

 

“Maybe that’s why I like him, have you ever considered that? Can’t you just try to be civil to him?”

 

“Oh, like he is always so ‘civil’ to me, huh? Calling me prejudiced and shit like that,” Dean quickly shot back. Lucifer didn’t like him either, and he showed it well. The last conversation they had had was the best one they had ever had. Lucifer liked to bash him whenever he had the chance, calling him out for being a conservative asshole, which he obviously wasn’t.

 

“Well aren’t you? When I told you I liked alphas rather than omegas, you couldn’t even look at me. Fuck, you didn’t talk to me for months. And when Lucifer came along, it was as though Hell was being ripped open. You didn’t care if I was hurt by your actions, you just went on and on about how freaky it was. It hurt. A lot.”

 

When Sam had told him about his orientation, Dean had really stopped talking to him for almost 6 months. At the time his little brother had been only eighteen or so, just started Stanford. He had called Dean and asked if he had any time to talk. Dean remembers how he yelled at him on the phone, ordering him to come back home, because clearly he wasn’t ready to face the world on his own. At the time Dean had thought Sam as an lost little brother, who didn’t know what he was doing. He refused to be any part of his “phase”, and told him not to contact him again.

 

“Sammy, I - you know I love you, right?” Dean asked his little brother. He wasn’t proud of his actions, but he couldn’t take them back now.

 

“You have a weird way of showing it then”

 

“Listen, I’m sorry, okay? But you couldn’t just expect me to understand it right away”

 

“Why not? You’re my brother,” Sam asked annoyed.

 

Dean rubbed his forehead. He wanted to take Mary and flee the scene, but he couldn’t exactly do that. He needed to sort it out with Sam.

 

“...so if I were to tell you I liked alphas, would you desert me too?”

 

The alphas turned to look at the door. Claire was standing there in one of Sam’s old t-shirts. It was so long that it almost covered her knees. She looked directly at Dean, and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

 

“Huh?” Dean asked.

 

“You heard her”, Sam said. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s well past one am”, he asked as he checked his watch.

 

“Nah, couldn’t sleep much” Claire said shaking her head as she made her way to the couch  where her uncle was sitting. She sat next to Sam and crossed her arms.

 

“So, what’s the answer, Pops?”, the girl asked grinning. Dean frowned a bit. He sure as hell didn’t want to be called “Pops”. It was a name for much older people than he was. The alpha was about to say something about it, but stopped when he saw her smile. Like Mary, Claire also had her own set of dimples. Briefly, Dean wondered if Mary would look like her when she is sixteen. It could be possible, since they already had similar looks.

 

“I don’t care who you like, Claire. As long as you are happy.” Dean promised and looked at his hands that were on his lap. He wouldn’t be glad about it, but if it was something she was into, he needed to let it go.

 

“Yeah?” Claire asked.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well, good to hear. You know, my dad wouldn’t care either,” she said and put her feet on the sofa table. Surprisingly, Sam didn’t ask her to take them off of the table. Maybe it was because Claire mentioned Castiel.

 

“I think we should talk about this thing. Like, now. Did you tell him where I am?” Claire asked.

 

“Your uncle did. Cas came to my house to check if you were there”

 

“Was he crying?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Fuck. I’m mad at him, but I really don’t want to make him all sad and shit. But who lies to their kids about their father? If you were awful I would get it, but he told me that you were dead. How messed up is the fact that I thought for 16 years that my father was dead and then I hear that he’s not actually dead, and I have a half-sister who I have been babysitting for a few months,” Claire raised her hand.

 

“No, don’t even answer. I know it’s fucked up.”

 

“You should talk to him,” Dean simply said. He wasn’t sure if Castiel wanted Claire to hear the whole story about the drugs and all, and he didn’t want to ruin their relationship completely. He had already crossed lines by telling Claire that he was his father. Then again, he kind of felt compelled to do so, because he needed Claire to understand his behavior.

 

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” Claire spat out, raising her voice.

 

“Don’t raise your voice at me, young lady. Like it or not, you are his kid too. He has the right to know that you’re at least okay. He’s worried about you, alright?” Dean leaned forward and looked at the girl in front of him. She turned to look away, biting her lip.

 

“So you know why he didn’t tell you about me?” she asked.

 

“I do”

 

“Tell me. Maybe I’ll understand. I really want to,” Claire said.

 

“I can’t, Claire. It’s something you need to hear from himself. Just, uh, remember that we both were very young back then.” Dean said. He noticed his brother gaping at him. Well, he did sound pretty reasonable, didn’t he. Like an real adult.

 

A silence fell between all of them. The situation was quite awkward, if Dean was being honest. But he didn’t know what to say to lift up the spirit.

 

“Should we take a drink?” the girl offered.

 

“No.” the brothers said at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a chapter after a long break. The storyline might be a bit odd, but I hope you understand what is going on. I try to update more often from now on. 
> 
> I want to thank MAPMonstersArePerceptions for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> As always, love you, and see you next time!


End file.
